So The Game Begins
by Nukia
Summary: Looking after L, Matt, Mello and Near is not as easy as you think. All you feel like to them is the maid, but when you follow L to Los Angeles while he works on the BB Murder Cases you encounter someone you never thought you would cross paths with again.
1. Stranger

Waking up before the alarm clock went off was always a bad habit of mine ever since you was little. Rolling over to check the time and seeing it was only 6:54am. ' 6 minutes.' You sighed pulling the cover over your face and closing your eyes taking in the last few minutes before the alarm would beep.

**Beep... beep... beep**

Moaning as you sat up in bed, reaching out to the alarm clock giving it a hard slap to turn it off you pulled your covers off and swung your legs out of bed. You gave a deep sigh. ' Another day, another mission.' You said standing up with a stretch and making your way to the window. You drew back the curtins letting the sun enter the hotel room. ' Another beautiful day in The City of Angels.' You muttered to yourself as you headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Los Angeles : The City of Angels or more like The City of Murders. Here to help out with the BB Murder Cases with L the world's greatest detective , Mello, Matt and Near. Two murders had taken place in 4 days.

First Victim : Believe Bridesmaid, male, 44 years old . Killed on July 31st 2002. Drugged then chock with a rope. His chest was slashed several times, the wounds were made to resemble letters in Roman numeral code spelling out the name of the next victim. Four straw dolls were found at the crime scene.

Second Victim : Quarter Queen, female, 13 years old. Killed on August 4th 2002. Also drugged before death and the cause of her death was blunt force trauma to the skull. Her eyes were also crushed. Three straw dolls found at the crime scene.

You showered, got dressed, tied your hair into plaits, then sprayed some perfume on your neck and pulling on some black boots. You made my way to the living room. Looking around as normal plates, cups, blankets, pillows, file cases and chocolate wrappers were scattered around the room. Tutting to yourself you began to pick plates off the floor, stepping over a bunch of building blocks you made your way to the kitchen. You never felt part of the team at times just the maid to tidy up after the boys and running errands when needed. Just one big happy dysfunctional family all with the different parts to play.

Naming each plate as I went along. ' Matt... Mello... Near.' Then picking up a cup and saucer. ' L.'

' Yes _ .' Said a voice from behind you.

You Span around with the surprise of the voice you threw the cup and saucer in the direction it came from, the saucer smashed against the wall and the cup fell to the floor not fair from where you were standing.

There standing next to the broken saucer stood a wide eyed L. One hand in his jean pocket, his thumb to his lips, his bad posture as always and eyeing you with thoughtful. ' Nice shot. ' He finally said after a few seconds as a small smile crept to his lips.

' Sorry you scared me. ' You tried to return the smile, but you started to feel embarrassed about what you just did. ' Be careful of the broken saucer pieces.' You looked down and L's bare feet. You walked away to the kitchen area and placed the plates on the kitchen counter.

' It's quite alright.' Said L, as he sat on a chair at the kitchen table pulling his legs to his chest and sat in his normal sitting position with his thumb to his lips.

You bent down and opened a cupboard door under the sink. ' Do you need anything ? You asked as you got a dust pan and brush out of the cupboard. ' Like breakfast or tea ?' Shutting the cupboard door you walked over to where the broken saucer was and swept up the broken pieces.

' I am fine.' Said L. ' But I do have a delivery waiting at the hotel reception desk that needs to be picked up for me.' He picked up a piece of paper between his finger and thumb then holding it up to study it. ' I have no clue what it is or who it is from.'

' Sure that's no problem.' You said as you stood up and made your way to the kitchen bin. ' A package from Watari maybe ? ' You emptyed the broken saucer piece into the bin and returning the dust pan and brush back under the sink.

' Yes, it could be from Watari. ' Said L.

' I'll go and get it now before I tidy up the room. ' You said, as you walk to the door.

' Yes that's fine.' Said L.

You opened the door, standing there was Matt with his hand held out as if he was about to open the door himself from the otherside. Without warn he grabbed you around the waist and twirled you around.

' Morning sweetheart.' said Matt, as he placed you down outside the hotel room door. ' What are you upto ?' He stood their with his arms crossed in his normal red and black striped long sleeved top, dark trousers and wearing his goggles as always.

' I'm off to collect a package from reception for L.' You said, as you watched him lit up a cigarette. ' I don't think you are allowed to smoke in here.'

' I make up my own rules.' Answered Matt, as he walked off to the sofa and sat down putting up his feet onto the coffee table, then turning on the tv.

' Well at least use a ash tray.' You said, then you turned around and walked into someone.' Oh sorry.' You said as you looked up to see Mello dressed in black leathers as normal.

' It's okay _.' Said Mello, as he went to join Matt on the sofa and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. ' Where are you going ? ' He took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

' To get a package.' You said leaning of the door frame.

' Need any help ? ' Asked Mello.

' No it's fine. See you guys in a bit.' You answered, then shutting the door behind you and walked off down the hotel corridor to the lift.

You got to the lift you pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. It took awhile being on the 29th floor. The doors opened and you stepped inside. ' Ground floor.' You muttered to yourself pressing the G button. It was not long until the doors opened and you were at the reception area. You walked out and made your way to the reception desk.

' Hello, I am here to collect a parcel for a Mr Ryuzaki.' You said to a woman at the reception desk. ' It was delivered this morning.'

The woman looked up and smile at you. ' Ah yes, one moment please.' She said as she lifted a small package from under the desk. ' Mr Ryuzaki wasn't it ? Room number 2687 ?' She asked and she handed over the package.

' Yes that's right. ' You said, as you took it from her. ' Thank you.' You began to make your way back to the lift and pushed the button. The doors opened and you stepped inside and pressed the button for the 29th floor. As the doors were about to close a hand pushed them open again and a man stepped inside.

'Sorry.' The man muttered as he went to the corner of the lift.

' It's alright.' You said with a smile. ' Which floor are you going to? '

' 28th.' He said from under the hood of his black hoody he was wearing.

You pressed the button for 28th and then 29th.

' Thank you. ' Said the man as he put his hands into his hoody pockets.

' No problem.' You said as you wrapped your arms around the package. It was not long before the lift stopped at the 28th floor and the doors opened. The man walked out of the lift and walked off down the corridor. The doors closed and the lift went to the 29th floor.

The doors to the lift opened, you stepped out and started walking back to the hotel room. You turn a corner and kept walking until you saw the room 2687 not far away, but then you heard something from behind you and without warning someone grabbed you from behind around the waist lifting you from the ground. You let out a scream and threw the package at 2687 door with all your might, it made a thudding sound as it hit the door.

' You stupid bitch!' Shouted the man's voice, as he put a wet rag around your mouth and dragged you into a hotel room.

You tried to pull his hands away but his grip was to strong and you began to start feeling sleepy. The rag smelt sweet, it was choreiform. As your eyes got heavy and you began to stop struggling. You heard voices from outside the room calling your name.

' _!' Shouted a mans voice that sounded like Matt.

' What's this... ' You heard another voice that sounded like Mello.

' Hush now _.' Said the man with a low chuckle next to your ear. ' You're coming with me.'

You felt yourself being lifted up into his arms and you tried to look at his face. Your eyes began to blur and you saw red eyes before you blacked out.


	2. Demon In The Dark

You felt someone shaking you roughly.

' Wake up sunshine. ' Said a annoyed voice at you.

Opening your eyes slowly everything was blurry. ' who... ' You began to say, you tried to focus and see who was shaking you so roughly.

' Who do you think ? ' Said the voice with a creepy chuckle. ' Let me cover your eyes, I like playing games... guess who.'

Your eyes darkened as you felt someone covering them up. You tired to move your hands to swipe the hands away, but you couldn't move your arms or legs. ' Please stop it. ' You ask , you got the most strong smell of strawberry and felt something sticky on your cheek. ' Please... stop. '

' You're no fun _ .' Answered the voice, the hands uncovered your eyes. ' Boo.'

You felt the hands move slowly down your face, then your neck and then along to your shoulders. Now seeing for the first time who the person, your eyes widened and all you saw were red eyes staring back at you. ' B... B... Beyond Birthday. ' You stuttered at the sight of him so close to your face.

' Yes .' He answered with a smirk. ' I remember you from the Wammy House.' His face came even more closer to yours. ' You were nice to me. ' His left hand moved from your shoulder, he took one of your plaits in his hand and looked at it. ' You stopped the boys from throwing rocks at me and took care of a bloody cut on my forehead.' He twirled your plait between his fingers. ' Thats why I am not going to hurt you.' He glanced back up at you. ' Well not yet. '

' What do you want Beyond ? ' You asked.

Beyond looked deep into your eyes. ' I want L .' He put his left thumb under your chin.' Thats why I have you, he'll come for one of his flock is in trouble or will he.' His right hand moved down your arm to your hip. ' Many have died for him... even if they didn't choose to.'

' L will not stoop to your level.' You glanced down at Beyond's hand to see stroking your hip gently.

Beyond smirk at you. ' He will... you'll see.' His left hand cupped the side of your face and he sniffed you.' You smell nice.' He moved his face to your neck, pressed his nose against it and inhaled deeply. 'Mmmm you smell like Strawberry. ' He licked your neck, his other hand went into your short's pocket pulling out your pink mobile phone. ' You taste good... better with jam or blood.' He laughted loudly, a manic smile crept to his lips as he pushed you away and got off the bed you was sitting on. ' I think it's time we gave L a call. ' As he flipped open your mobile phone and looked through your numbers and smirking to himself.

You felt dirty and distgusted that he had licked you. You watched him standing there with your mobile phone. Beyond looked like L in many ways, it frightened you and sent a shivers down your spine. All that told them a part was his black shirt and red eyes. ' Damnit!' You heard Beyond shout, you jumped and glanced up at him as he raised his voice with frustration.

' No L!' He yelled and glanced down at you on the bed. ' Tell me, his he going under a alias ? I don't think it's Matt, Mello or Near... I remember those little punks.' He let himself fall back onto the bed next to you and it creaking under his weight as he leant his back against the wall. 'So _. Which name ? ' He asked, as he held the phone up towards you.

You looked at the phone screen not really wanting to give L's alias away, you glanced at Beyond knowing he will never give up until he gets what he wants. ' Ryuzaki.' You answered quietly.

Beyond smirking to himself clicked down the list of numbers on your phone. ' Ryuzaki is it.' He chuckled as pressed the dail button and put the phone to his ear.

**Ring... Ring... Ring**

You looked up and watched Beyond chuckling to himself as he waited for a answer. It seemed to take forever for the phone to be answered but finally a voice answered and Beyond became silent.

_'Hello _.' _

_' It's been a long time since I have heard your voice L.'_

_' Yes, we have been expecting your call for a day now. I take it you have _.'_

_' You found my clues I left behind I take it ? This will be a fun game... I know how you like games and hate to lose them.'_

_' Beyond, tell me what you plan to achieve by taking _ ? '_

Beyond began to rub your shoulder gently as he looked you up and down._ ' I want to see you L... all alone with no Wammy boys at your side.'_

_' And what if I don't agree to your terms ?' _

_'Well... I will not play nicely anymore.'_ Beyond yanked at your jumper, pulling you closer to him and revealed your bare shoulder to him. _' And you will get to hear _ sing just for you._ ' He took the phone away from his ear and place it next to your face. _' Say hello.'_

_' L...I'm, I'm...'_ You let out a yell as you felt a sharp pain on your right shoulder. You felt something warm beginning to run down your back and arm and Beyond chuckled.

_' Beyond! I demand you to stop at once!'_

Beyond leant on you hip, he began to stroke the top of your leg with his finger tips and you let out low sobs. _' You know what will happen if you don't agree. Maybe _ will be my 3rd victim.'_

_' I will agree to met you on one condition. That you return _ safely back to the hotel before I even meet you._'

_'My Terms L not yours. Hmm not the hotel, I know of a abandoned church near to where you are based called st Mary's Arch of Heaven... be there at 12:30am. A perfect place where we will not be interrupted and I will return your pretty little _ safely back to you.'_

_' Fine.'_

_' See you soon.'_

**_* Call Ends *_**

Beyond threw your phone against the wall on the other side of the room. ' Well _ we have afew hours to kill.' He began to crawl slowly on top of you till his face was next to your ear.' What to do.' He whispered in your ear.

You began to struggle underneath him as he kissed your neck gently. ' Get off me!'

' Hush .' Said Beyond his hand covered your mouth with a wet rag.

You struggled as his hand tighted over your mouth and you smelt something sweet . You felt your eyes getting heavy as sleep was creeping over you and you heard Beyond's voice as you began to black out.

' Ssssssh it will all be over soon.'


	3. Bloody Kiss

Opening your eyes slowly your vision slightly blurred, you heard someone singing loudly and insanely laughing. The laughter echoed around you, turning your head slowly to where the singing was coming from you saw Beyond Birthday spinning around in circles with his arms stretched out at his side holding a book as he spun.

' ALL THINGS BRIGHT AND BEAUTIFUL! ' Sung Beyond loudly, he let out another eerie laugh, his spinning began to slow down and he came to a halt. ' The world is not as beautiful as people think_.' He glanced down at the book he held in his hand.' The only beauty in this world that I know of is when you see the life slipping away from a person's eyes. ' He turned to face you with a smirk on his lips and his red eyes forced on you. ' It's a shame how many people have belief in one book. What do you believe in _ ?'

You watched him as he began to walk towards.' I... I... b... believe... ' You stutter as you tried to move your legs and hands.

' Yes... ' Said Beyond, as he placed the book by your feet and ran his finger tips along the Alter Table as he walked around it. ' I'm listening...' He slowlt climbed on top of you. ' Go on _, tell me.'

You looked up at him as his red eye looked deeply into your eyes. ' I... I believe in justice.' You weakly said and turning away from his gaze.

' Justice ? ' Beyond smirked at your answer as he grabbed your chin with his hand and turned your face back to his gaze. ' Who wants to believe in Justice ? We all deserve to be punished, even if they are good people.' He licked his top lip inches away from your lips. ' Even you my dear.'

You struggled under him as gently kissed your lips. ' Get of me...' You muffled as he began to kiss you more roughly. You tried to push your bound hands up against his chest, but he was to strong. You began struggled more, it only made him chuckle at you and he bit your bottom lip hard. You tasted blood in your mouth, you tried to yell out, but then you heard a loud creaking noise coming from the other end of the church.

Beyond stopped and looked up and smirked. ' Someone is here to see us...' He sang it as he said it. ' Shame.' He said as he looked down at you licking your blood from his lips. He jumped off you and began to walk down the aisle and stopped. ' On time I see... shame you had to be so punctual L.' He chuckled and wiped blood away from his mouth with his sleeve.

You managed to roll onto your side and looked down the aisle . ' L...' You said weakly and blood ran from you lips down the side of your cheek.

L walked slowly down the aisle towards Beyond with his hands in his pocket, his back slightly bent and his dark eyes fixed on Beyond. ' I always keep my word.' He stopped quite close to Beyond. ' Now will you keep yours and let _ go.' He put his thumb to his lip and glanced over at you.

' Fine.' Said Beyond, he turned walking back to the alter. ' You know L... ' He began to say as he rolled you over onto your stomach, then grabbed you around your waist and lifted you up from the alter. ' I asked you to come alone...' He pulled you close and held a knife against your throat that he had hidden up his hoody sleeve. ' And yet you bring your Wammy boys!' He said angrily as he glanced up to the balcony above the church entrance door.

L's eyes grew wide as he watched the situation unfold. ' They are here to collect _. I know the terms have been broken, but I do not trust you Beyond Birthday.' He glanced over his shoulder up towards the balcony. ' Matt... Mello.' He said sternly and turned back to Beyond.

You looked up towards the balcony, Matt and Mello appeared from behind some red tatty drapes that hung down from a arch above the balcony with guns in hand and aiming down at Beyond.

' Damnit!' Said Matt looking down over the balcony banister. ' How did he know we were here ?'

Beyond laughed. ' Well well well if it's not Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas... Long time no see.' He lifted you off the ground by the waist and walked down three steps below the alter. ' Come down... join the party.'

' Wha..' Said Mello, he glanced towards Matt. ' I'm more concerned how he knows ours names.'

' This guy gives me the heebie - jeebies.' Said Matt, he began to get up slowly and made his way down some stairs with Mello following behind him.

' Like spiders in the Bath Tub heebie - jeebies ? ' Asked Mello, he aimed his gun at the sight of Beyond as he walked down the aisle towards L.

' No like paedophile at a childrens birthday party heebie - jeebies...' Said Matt, he pulled another gun out of the back of his trousers and aimed it towards Beyond.

' Jez Matt... over the top much.' Said Mello, he stopped to the right off L and Matt to the left.

' Now Beyond let _ go.' Said L and he glanced towards you again. ' Then I am yours, you have my word.'

Beyond smirked at L's words. ' We have a deal.' He forcefully sat you down onto a step, then cut the rope that bound your legs together and spoke quietly to you.' Pity, I would have liked to have spend more than 2 days with you _. It could have been fun. ' He pulled you up by the arm as he stood up. ' Here take her.' He pushed you roughly forward towards L.

You walked slowly over to L, Matt and Mello well taking a glance over your shoulder at Beyond. He stood there smirking at you and then put his knife to his lips.

' _ come on.' Said Matt, he put his arm around your shoulder and turned to face L. ' You sure you know what you are doing L ? ' He said and he slid his gun into the back of his trousers.

' Yes I am 75% sure that I know what I am doing.' Said L as he fixed his gaze on Beyond.

' Only 75% ? ' Said Mello, he kept his gun aimed at Beyond. ' 25% chance that you may fail, I don't like them odds.'

' Go and take _ to safety. ' Said L. ' I will be fine.'

' Right...' Said Mello, he walked side bacwards with his gun aimed at Beyond.' Lets go.'

' _.' Said Matt, he began to lead you away towards the church doors with his arm around your shoulder.

You tried to glance over your shoulder at L as you were being led away. ' What about L ? You are really not leaving him alone with him are you ?'

' Don't worry, he his not alone.' Said Matt quietly to you as we got to the church doors.

' What do you mean ? ' You asked Matt as Mello pushed open the door.

' You'll see.' Said Matt with a smirk, he rushed you through the door and Mello closed them behind him.


	4. Secrets

Stepping outside of the church for the first time, the cool night air hit you and you shivered well you walked down the abandoned church's steps. You made your way down the path to the metal gates with Matt supporting you as you walked.

' Right I am taking _ back to the hotel.' Said Mello, he opened his jacket and place his gun into his pistol holder. ' Matt, you can stay with Near and do the surveillance in the van and keep in touch by phone.' He pulled his motorbike keys out of his leather trouser pocket.

' Sounds like a plan.' Said Matt. ' Hopefully there will be no interference with the cameras or bugs I planted inside the church. L as a wire on him too. Hopefully Near as managed to make a connection...'

You interrupted Matt. ' I don't want to go to the hotel, I want to stay here and help with the surveillance.'

Mello gave you a glance. ' Are you sure about that ? You look terrible... ' He ran his hand through his blond hair. ' I didn't mean it like that... you may need medical attention.' He gave a nervous laugh as he put his keys back in his pocket.

' No... I will be fine. I just don't want to go back to the hotel knowing L is in the church with Beyond.' You said.

' No sweat _. ' Said Matt as he patted your arm. ' Come on lets get to the van before we miss anything important.'

You, Matt and Mello walked out of the church's gate and crossed the road where a van was parked. Mello opened the doors to the black van and climbed in. He held his hand out to you and Near gave you glanced as he sat on a office chair.

' Erm... my hands are still tied.' You said holding them up with the rope still bounding them.

Mello grabbed at the rope and pulled you inside. ' I'll cut that off for you.' He said as he sat you on another office chair and pulled a pocket knife from his boot. ' There.' He said as he cut the rope and then threw it over his shoulder.

' Hey dude, watch where you are throwing that... ' Said Matt, he pulled the van's doors shut. ' So Near, is it all connected ? ' He said as he threw the rope back at Mello and leant his hands on the computer counter. '

Near twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger and looked at Matt. ' The wireless camera connection is working fine. There as been a few problems with the bugs, but it was a easy problem to fixed.'

' Turn it up then.' Said Mello, he leant on the back of the chair where Near was sitting and looked at the computer screen. ' What are they doing ?'

' They have been standing staring at each other for the last 10 minutes. ' Answered Near, he turned up the volume on the speakers. ' Nothing important as been said, but I am recording as L asked.' He said, as he wrapped his arms around his teddy bear.

You wheeled the chair to the counter inbetween Matt and Near, then watched the computer screen. You saw L standing where he had been standing when you left him behind. Beyond was sitting on the alter table stabbing the knife against the table top.

' Look's like L's is having one of his stare downs. ' Said Matt, he tapped his finger tips on the counter top. ' This could take awhile.'

_' Stop that.'_ Said a voice.

' L is talking. ' Said Mello.

You all went quiet and listened to what L was saying to Beyond.

*** Watching computer screen and listening * **

' Why does it bother you ?' Said Beyond with a smirk as he continued to stab the table top.

' You wanted to see me. ' Said L, he walked towards one of the church pews and sat down on it. ' Now tell me what do you want ? ' He sat in his normal position with his knee to his chest, thumb to his lips and watched Beyond.

' I missed you L. ' Said Beyond, he stabbed the knife with a lot more force at the table top. ' I've been lonely for along time. ' He slid off the alter table and left the knife suck in the table top. ' Thats why I took _ to get your attention.' He walked over to where L was sitting, then knelt on the pew in front of L and leant over it. ' I hope you didn't mind.' He gave L a smirk and a chuckle. ' I enjoyed her company...'

L sat in silence and began to chew his thumbnail.

' I enjoyed her when she was sleeping... ' Said Beyond, he licked his lips and it looked like he was thinking of something wicked.

L interrupted Beyond's thoughts. ' I am not here to play your twisted games Beyond.' He stood up and began to walk down the aisle with his hands in his jean pockets.

' Where do you think you are going ? ' Shouted Beyond, he stood up on the pew, then jumped off it and walked after L. ' Family don't treat each other like this!'

L stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Beyond. ' We may have the same DNA, but it does not make us family. You are a serial killer who will be brought to justice for your crimes. '

Beyond grabbed at L's arm, gripping it tightly as he began to pull him back down the aisle toward the alter. ' You're clearly not listening to me! You haven't got it yet have you! ' He pushed L backwards towards the alter table.

L stumbled backwards hitting his back on the alter table and it toppled over taking him with it. He lay still for moment, then roll on his side and tried to push himself up with his arm. ' What is your point Beyond ? You are making no sense.'

Beyond pulled the knife out off the table top and knelt down by L's side. ' The point is L...' He grabbed L's white shirt with his hand and pulled him onto his back. ' I want you dead.'

_**-* Back in the van *-**_

' This is not going to plan. ' Said Near with a look of surprise on his face, he dropped his teddy bear from his lap and moved closer to the computer screen.

' Shit!' Shouted Matt, he pulled out his gun from the back off his trousers. ' I'm going in.. ' He went and pushed the van doors open then glanced back at Mello. ' Mello lets go!. He said as he ran out off the van.

' On it.. ' Said Mello as he followed close behind.

You watched in horror as Beyond held the knife up above L's chest , you could do nothing but watch and listen.

_'Seeing as we are in a church... I think these words are suitable. ' Said Beyond.' I now pronounce you... dead!' _He said as he went to stab L.

You let out a scream and covered your eyes.

**BANG... BANG... BANG... BANG... BANG **


	5. Surprise

You cried into your hands and dared not to uncover them to see what had happened on the computer screen to L. You began to feel sick and put both hands over your mouth. ' I feel sick.. ' You said jumping from the office chair, then ran out of the van to the side of it to and vomited.

' _.' Said Near, he slid from his chair and followed you and peeped from behind the van's door at you.

You wiped your mouth on your jumper, then leant back onto the van and looked at Near. ' L... his he ?'

Near shook his head. ' No he his very much alive. '

You gave a weak smile. ' Thank god.'

'Yes. ' Said Near as he got back into the van.

You walked back round to the van's doors, looking inside to see Near sitting back on the office chair twirling a piece of his hair and holding his teddy bear by it's arm. ' What happened ?'

Near glaced up at you. ' Matt and Mello entered the church and shot at Beyond Birthday. Luckly he was shot.'

' Beyond is dead ? ' You asked, you climbed back into the van and sat on the floor.

' Unfortunately not. He managed to escape. ' Answered Near, he turned back to the computer and ejected a disk from the disk drive.

' I tell you that was a close call... ' You heard Matt saying as he opened the door to the driver's side. ' I don't want to be in a situation like that anytime soon.' He got in the can, then sat in the driver's sit and started the van up.

' 75% fail was more like it L.. ' Said Mello, he shut one of the van's doors.' Seriously, you didn't calculate your chance of survival. '

L appeared by Mello's side. ' Yes I think my calcutations were a bit off this time. ' He climbed inside the van, then sat down next to you on the floor and pulled his legs to his chest.

' Low on sugar.' Said Mello with a smirk, he slammed the other door shut and then got into the front with Matt.

' Buckle up kids.' Said Matt, he sped off down the road and made his way back to the hotel.

You gave a glance at L to see him deep in thought with his thumb to his lip. ' Are you okay ? '

' Yes.' L answered. ' _ I would like to question you about the last 2 days when it's possible.'

' Yes of course.' You said as you looked away and played with your fingers.

When you finally arrived back at the hotel it was quiet. You all made your way back to the hotel room.

' I'm knacked. ' Said Matt, he went and sat on the sofa putting his feet up on the coffee table.

' I suggest we all get some rest and talk in the morning.' Said Mello as he took off his jacket and hung it off one of the kitchen chairs.

' I second that idea. ' Said Matt with a yawn.

L walked over to the kitchen table, then sat down on a chair and pulled his knees towards his chest. ' Yes, rest is a good option.' He reached out and picked up a sugar cube.

' Well I need a shower so if it's okay I will go to my room. ' You said as you walked off to your room.

You left everyone in the living room and enter your room shutting the door behind you. You walked over to your dressing table, then took you hair bobbles out and placed them on the table. You ran your fingers through your hair and stopped when you saw your reflection in the mirror. ' I do look terrible. ' You said to yourself. There was dried blood smeared on your cheek, your clothes were filthy with dirt and dried blood. ' I really do need a shower.' You said as went to the bathroom and turn the shower on. You kicked off your boots to the corner of the bathroom and removed your jumper. You took a look at your shoulder where Beyond had bit you, it was bruising and felt sore. You got undressed and got into the shower. The water was hot but it felt really good to be washing away the dirt and blood. When you had finished you wrapped a towel around you and left you dirty clothes in the corner of the bathroom. You went into you room, you picked a pair of short and a baggy t shirt that where left on your bed from 2 days before. You got changed into them and lay back onto your bed.

You closed your eyes and tried to go to sleep, but your stomach had other ideas. You put your hands onto your stomach. ' I guess food would be a good idea, ' You said to yourself, you sat up and made your way to the living room. Everyone must have gone to bed, but then you noticed L sitting at the kitchen table still.

L glanced up at you from a bunch of papers and stared at you. ' Is there something wrong _ ? ' He asked, he picked up his teacup with his index finger and thumb, then slurped loudly as he took a sip.

You shook your head. ' No I am fine... just a bit hungry thats all.' You said, you walked into the kitchen and took a glass out of a cupboard.

' Maybe this is a good opportunity to talk to you. ' Said L, he placed his teacup back onto the saucer.

You poured some milk into the glass and then put the milk back in the fridge. ' Sure...' You said. You grabbed a packet of cookies and your glass of milk, then headed to the table. You sat across from L and took a cookie out of the packet.

L watched you. ' _, can you remember much from the last 2 days with Beyond ? '

You took a bite of the cookie and chewed it. ' I remember some of it, he drugged me afew times with choreiform I think. ' You said the took a sip of your milk and you pulled a face.

' Is there something wrong ?' Asked L.

' My lip is sore... ' You answered.

' I see. ' Said L , he began to chewed his thumbnail. ' Did Beyond do anything to you ? '

You stared at L. ' Excuse me... ' You said and nearly choked on some of the cookie.

L leant forward towards you. ' I'm talking about sexual assault.' He then leant back into his chair and picked up his teacup.

You sat there staring at L not knowing what to say to him.

' I am sorry for putting you in a awkward position _. ' Said L, he took a sip of his tea. ' Beyond said something to me which I have to make sure is not true. ' He placed his teacup back onto the saucer again.

You sat for a moment taking in what L had asked you. What if Beyond had done something to you well you were drugged. ' Well, he kissed me and bit my lip till it bled. '

L got up and walked around the table to you. ' I see.' He said, he stopped next to you and reached his hand out to brush your hair from your shoulder. ' Teeth marks ? '

You put you left hand onto you right shoulder. ' He bite me. ' You glanced up at L.

L looked down at you and put his finger to his lip once again. ' _, I would like you to have a medical check up as soon as possible.'

You stood up and stared at L. ' L, you are not suggesting that he... '

' I don't trust Beyond, there maybe a 50% chance that he was telling the truth.' Said L.

You began to feel angry at what L was saying to you. Before you knew it you raised your hand and slapped L across the face. ' You asshole!' You screamed at him.

L stood there rubbing his cheek and stared at you.

You then realised what you had just done to L and looked at him. ' I'm so sorry...' You said before you ran away to your room in tears.


	6. Apologize

Slamming the door behind you as you turned the light out, you walked over to your bed and fell forward onto it. Pulling at a blanket that was folded on the end of your bed, you covered it over you and pulled it over your head as you curled up. Wiping your eyes you felt guilty for slapping L when he was only concerned about you.

**Knock... knock**

You heard a gentle knocking at the door. ' Yes..'

' May I come in _ ? ' Answered L from the other side of the door.

You didn't answer L back. You heard the door open slowly with a creak, a bit of light entered your room and you then heard feet gently shuffling on the carpet, until you felt someone sit on the end of your bed.

' I apologize if what I said offended you. ' said L.

You pulled the blanket down, just so your eyes were showing so you could see L. ' I'm sorry too.'

' Apology accepted.' Said L, he sat with his knees to his chest and began to wiggle his toes.

' I didn't mean to slap you.' You said, you sat up and pulled the blanket away from the rest of your face. ' I'm really sorry about that...'

' It was a shock reaction, so I understand your actions towards me. ' Said L, he reached out his hand and patted the top of your head.

' What are you doing ? You asked.

' Comforting you. ' Answered L, he gave you a little smile and then pulled his hand away from you.

' Well... ' Said a voice from the doorway. ' What do we have here then ?'

You glanced towards the doorway to see Matt leaning on the door frame with a grin on his face and he gave you a wink.

' You do know the rules about not going into girls rooms at night right L ? ' Said Matt, he ran his fingers through his hair. ' Unless you are me of course, the rules don't count...'

You grabbed a small pillow from your bed and threw it at Matt. ' Matt, you don't have to be so rude.'

Matt dodged the pillow. ' Whoa _ ! I'm joking.' He said and held his hands up in surrender.

L got up from your bed and walked towards the door. ' I do suggest you take a medical check up, just to be on the safe side.' Said L, he gave you a glance over his shoulder. ' It will put my mind at ease.'

' Medical check up... ' Said Matt, as he gave L a serious look.

You nodded your head at L.

' L, explanation.' Said Matt, as he crossed his arms.

' I will explan the situation to Matt if that is fine by you _. ' Said L.

You nodded you head again at L.

' I will arrange everything with the hospital.' Said L. ' Now get some sleep, goodnight _.' He walked out of the door and Matt closed the door behind him.

The room became dark again and you lay back on your bed. Curling up on your side you closed your eyes and tried to get some sleep.

**Beep... Beep... Beep**

You moaned as you opened your eyes and tried to hit the alarm clock with your hand. Finally you managed to turn it off and sat up in bed. You got out of bed, then made you way to the bathroom and turned on the bathroom light. Looking to the corner of the bathroom you noticed the dirty clothes you had left there last night, you picked them up, then folded each piece of clothing and put them onto the bathroom counter side.

**Knock... knock... knock... knock **

You peeped you head around the bathroom door. ' Yeah ..'

The door opened and Matt walked in with a cup and a plate of toast in his hands. ' Hey _ breakfast is up.' He placed them on the dressing table. ' Made by my fair hands as well... lucky you. '

' You can cook ? ' You asked.

' Hey I have a level 2 culinary skills, it means I can just about make toast' He said with a smirk. ' Come on get ready we are leaving in half an hour.' He walked out of your room and shut the door behind him.

You got washed, then got changed, tied your hair back and put your shoes on. You ate the toast and drank the tea, then grabbed a green sports bag and went to the bathroom. You picked up the clothes off the side and put them in the bag.

You walked out of your room and headed to the living room. ' Ready. ' You said to Matt, he grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and picked up a large brown envelope off the sofa.

L sat at the table eating a piece of strawberry cake and glanced up at you. ' You will be fine_. ' He said with his silver spoon to his lip.

' Yeah. ' You said weakly and you followed Matt out of the hotel room.

You made your way down to the hotel car park and saw Matt's red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle.

' Nervous ? ' Asked Matt, as he walked next to you.

' A bit..' You answered.

' Well don't worry, I'm there if you need anything.' Said Matt, he unlocked his car's door and got in the driver's side.

You got into the passenger side and shut the car door. ' Thanks. ' You put on your seat belt on and placed the sports bag on your lap.

Matt sped off out of the hotel car park and made his way to the hospital. He glanced at you afew times well he was driving.

' What is it ? ' You asked him after awhile.

' L told me about the stuff last night. ' Matt answered. ' Seriously, if that son of a bitch as done anything to you he'll have a bullet with his name on it..' His grip tighted on the steering wheel.

You looked at Matt and raised an eyebrow at him.

' Sorry.. ' Said Matt. ' It's just I've know you since I was a kid, you're like my sister and I don't want no harm coming to you. ' He parked his car on the hospital car park.

' Matt it's okay. ' You said getting out of his car and put the sports bag over your shoulder.

Matt got out of the car and locked the door. ' Come on, lets get this over with. ' He walked off holding the large brown envelope.

You ran to catch up with him and made your way into the hospital. You followed Matt to the reception desk area.

' Wait here a minute _. ' Said Matt, he took the large brown envelope and spoke to the woman at the reception desk. He handed the envelope to the woman and nodded his head.

You stood there looking around the reception area for awhile untill Matt signalled you to follow him. You walked after him down the hospital corridor until he stopped outside a door labeled 34a.

' Just go right in. ' Said Matt, he sat on a chair that was facing the door. ' I'm right outside if you need anything. '

' Right..' You said, as you watched him pull a PSP from his pocket.

You turned to the door and opened it, then walked inside and closed the door behind you. ' Hello... ' You said, as you put your bag near a computer desk. No one was in the room, you noticed a door slightly open on the other side of the room and began to walk over to it. ' Hello.. ' You said again, you noticed the light inside the other room was flickering and opened the door.

You walked into the room and stepped into something wet. ' What the..' You began to say as you noticed a nurse lying in a pool of blood. You put your hand to over your mouth in shock and began to walk out of the room backwards. Then you felt someone grab you around the waist and a hand went over your mouth well dragging you back into the dark room. You tried to struggle free and then you heard a familiar voice.

' We really should stop meeting like this _.' Said the voice with a chuckle.


	7. Hospital

Beyond held you close to him and whispered in your ear. ' Listen carefully. I want you to pass a message on for me to L.. ' He twisted you around with his arm until you faced him, he held you close and kept his hand over your mouth. ' I have set down a envelope by the sink over there, inside of it there is a gift for him he may like.'

You looked up at his face and saw his red eyes staring back into your eyes. He smirked at you as he stroked the bottom of your back slowly with his finger tips.

' Do you promise to be quiet if I remove my hand from your mouth ?' Asked Beyond.

You nodded your head as he removed his hand from your mouth and he wrapped his other arm around you. You thought for a moment about trying to get information out of him. ' Why did you kill that nurse ?' You said quietly as you tried to keep calm.

Beyond took a look at the dead nurse behind you. ' Just a pawn in my game... her time was up anyway.'

' What do you mean.? ' You asked curiously.

' Her lifespan was coming to a end anyway.' Answered Beyond. ' Don't worry your pretty little head about that, you have along life ahead of you yet.' He said as he stroked your cheek gently.

You started to tremble as Beyond stroked your cheek. ' Please don't hurt me...' You tried to back away from him.

' Are you frightened of me _ ? ' Asked Beyond as he embraced you again. ' I'm not going to hurt you, I've grown quite fond of you.' He leant his face closer to yours.

You froze as his face came closer to yours. ' F- f- fond of... ? ' You stuttered

' You could be my queen if you wanted. ' Said Beyond with a smirk. ' We could play a delicious game together.' He pressed his lips against yours and kissed you softly.

You closed your eyes as Beyond pressed himself closer to you and started to lead you backwards towards the wall. You felt the wall behind you and left out a whimper.

Beyond pulled his lips away from yours. ' I want you... ' He whispered softly to you. ' But it's not the time or place for anything yet.' He let you go and stepped backwards from you.

You slid down the wall until you was sitting on the floor looking up at Beyond.

' See you later.. ' Beyond said with a smirk as he turned and walked from the room.

You started to get up slowly but slipped on the nurse's blood and fell forward into it. You grabbed at the sink counter and managed to pull yourself up. Blood covered your hands and you wiped it onto your jeans. Looking towards the sink you saw the envelope, you grabbed at it with you right hand and turned to walk out of the room. You looked around the room and saw a window open.

' He must have gone through the window... ' You said to yourself, you stood there for a moment and then went to the open the door.

' Hey all done... ' Said Matt, he looked up from his PSP and gave you a smile. ' What the fuck...' A horrified expression crossed his face, he jumped up from the chair and dropped his PSP to the floor.

You stood there as blood dripped from your jacket sleeve. ' Beyond... ' You began to say as Matt ran into the room and you followed behind him.

' Shit...' Said Matt , he knelt down and felt for the nurse's pulse. ' What happened _ ?' He glanced up at you.

' I don't know...' You said as you stood staring at the dead nurse.' He said her time was up.. '

Matt took his phone out of his pocket. ' I'm calling this in... .' He put the phone to his ear, then his hand onto your shoulder and led you out of the room.

*** On The Phone * **

' Mello, Beyond Birthday was at the hospital.'

_'Shit, is _ okay ? Whats the situation at your end? ' _

' Yeah she is safe. We have 1 casualty thou... the Los Angeles police department will need to be contacted and the hospital security too.'

_' Right I am on it.. make your way back to the hotel.' _

' Got it.'

*** End of phone call * **

Matt put his phone back into his pocket. ' Lets go.' He said, he grabbed your arm and rushed you down the hospital corridor.

' Wait what about my bag ?' You asked.

' Leave it, we have to get out of here before the police turn up. ' Answered Matt.

You rushed through the reception area, then out off the hospital doors and ran towards the car park. You got to Matt's car and you both got in it.

Matt started the car up, then sped off out of the hospital car park and he gave you glance a as he was driving. ' Did he hurt you ? '

You shook your head. ' No...' You looked down at the envelope on your lap.

' Whats with the envelope ? ' Asked Matt, as he turned a corner sharply.

' It's for L. ' You said. ' It's from Beyond... '

' I hate that guy...' Said Matt, he turned into the hotel car park and slowed his car down. ' I don't get how he knew we were at the hospital..' He said and parked his car in a space.

You and Matt sat in silent for afew moment untill there was a knock on the roof of Matt's car and Mello appeared at the window on the drivers side.

' You alright guys ? ' Asked Mello with a look of concern on his face.

' Yeah kind of.. ' Answered Matt, he opened his door and got out. ' And dude, don't knock on my baby.' He said, he shut his car door and threw his keys to Mello. ' Lock up it for me bro .' He then walked off.

' It's a car, not a person. ' Said Mello, he rolled his eyes as walked around to your side and open the door for you. ' _. ' He held his hand to you. ' You coming ? '

' Oh yes... sorry.' You said, you took his hand and he pulled you out of the car.

' Sure you're alright ?' Asked Mello, he then shut the door begin you.

You nodded. ' Yeah. '

' Come on, lets get you back to hotel room. ' Said Mello as he walked with you. ' So _, what happened back there ? ' He asked you as you got to the lift and pressed the button.

' He wanted me to pass a message on to L. ' You said and you held up the envelope which had blood smears on it.' This envelope is for him... he said there would be something inside that he would like. '

Mello took the envelope off you and shook it. ' Really, sounds interesting' He said as he had a look at it. ' It sucks thou as he keeps targeting you. '

The lift doors opened and you both got inside. Mello pressed the button for the 29th floor and leant back onto the lifts wall.

' I know he his targeting you to get at L.' Said Mello, he pulled a chocolate bar out off his jacket pocket and tucked the envelope under his arm. ' I think there is some kind of grudge going on. '

You nodded your head at Mello. ' I am starting to think the same too. '

It was not long until the lift stopped at 29th floor. You both got out of the lift and walked down the hotel corridor.

' Want a piece ? ' Asked Mello, he waved his chocolate bar at you.

' No it's okay, I'm not hungry. ' You said as you got to the hotel room and opened the door.

You walked in and saw Near sitting on the floor by the sofa building a tower out of matchsticks.

Near looked up at you. ' Hello _. ' He said and then continued to build his tower.

' Hello Near. ' You said as Mello walked past you, he grabbed you by the arm pulling you along with him as he walked to the kitchen table.

' Okay L. ' Said Mello as he threw the envelope onto the table. ' I think you need to start explaining afew things to us.' He then took a bite from his chocolate bar.

' I second that.' Said Matt, he walked from the kitchen, then handed you a cup full of tea and sat down on the sofa.

L glanced up from his Laptop at Mello . ' Yes I do agree.' He reached his hand out and pick the blood smeared envelope up between two of his fingers. ' The situation is becoming quite messy.'

' More like dangerous.' Said Matt as he lit up a cigarette.

L began to open the envelope carefully as you all watched. He tipped the envelope up side down and 2 pieces of a chest set fell to the table with a smaller envelope and a photograph of 2 small boys. L reached out, then picked up the photograph between 2 fingers and then put his thumb to his lips.

' What is it ? ' You asked, you sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and put your cup down.

L study the photograph for afew moments. ' It's my past coming back to haunt me.' He began to chew his thumbnail.


	8. Photograph

' What do mean past ? ' Asked Mello, he walked behind L to have a look at the photograph and took another bite of his chocolate bar.

L sat in silence for awhile as if he was in deep thought. ' This photograph is of me and my younger brother when I was 8 years old. ' He placed the Photograph in the middle of the table.

' No way...' Said Matt, he sat up and put his cigarette out in a ash tray. ' You kept that one quiet. ' He got up then went to the kitchen table and took a look at the photograph. ' Awww you so cute L. ' He gave a chuckle.

Near had stopped building his tower of matchsticks and joined you at the table. ' What about the chest pieces ?' He asked, he sat on the chair across from L with his toy robot.

L closed his laptop's lid down and placed the 2 chest pieces on top of the laptop. ' Hmm... ' He leant forward as he put his thumb to his lips and studied them. ' Two king chest pieces black and white... light vs dark... good vs evil ' Muttered L as he reached out and picked up the small white envelope.

' You're muttering L.. ' Said Mello from behind him.

' Sorry. ' Said L, he opened the envelope and pulled out 2 pieces of paper. ' Interesting... ' He said as he held up one of the pieces of paper between his fingers.

'What is it ? ' You asked him.

' It appears to be my brother's birth certificate. ' Said L, he placed it next to the photograph and held up the other piece of paper. ' And this one seems to be mine. '

' How the hell did Beyond Birthday manage to get hold of them ? ' Said Matt. ' Isn't all of the personal information at the Wammy House confidential ? '

' This may explain how he knew our names... somehow he managed to get hold of our confidential information. ' Said Mello. ' The question is how. '

' I can answer both of your questions. ' Said L, he places the other piece of paper on the other side of the photograph. ' Yes all personal information from the Wammy House is confidential and I don't think it's lightly that he managed to gain access to your personal files. Mine or my brother's birth certificates were never brought to the Wammy House, they were presumed lost. '

' Is it me or did this just confusing.. ' Said Matt, he went and sat on the sofa's arm.

' He got inside information somehow. ' Said Mello as he sat down on a chair next to L. ' We just have to figure out how. '

' This is a riddle wrapped in an enigma. ' Said Near as he twisted his robot's head around.

' Not really. ' Said L.

' What do mean ? ' You asked L.

' There is a answer to all of this. ' Said L , he picked up the black chest piece and held up the bottom of it to reveal initials.

' B.L ? Whats that meant to mean ? ' Said Mello, he placed his chocolate bar down onto the table.

' These very chest pieces belonged to my brother. ' Said L, he held up the white chest piece and showed the bottom to reveal more initials.

' L.L ? ' Said Mello.

' Are they intials ? ' You asked.

' Correct. ' Said L, he placed the chest pieces back down onto his laptop.

' Why would Beyond Birthday have your brothers stuff anyway ? ' Said Matt. ' It's not like he his your brother is... he...' He gave L a serious look. ' L, you have to be shitting me.. '

Mello gave L a sideway glance. ' You're not saying... '

' Yes, Beyond Birthday is my younger brother. ' Said L, he sat back in his chair. ' A secret I never wanted to share. The only people who knew of this information is Me, Watari, Roger Ruvie and of course Beyond. '

' L this is huge! ' Said Matt as he fell backwards onto the sofa. ' I can't believe you kept it from us... ' He then put his hands behind his head.

You sat there in shocked with what L had just revealed to you all. ' So that explains why he said he had known me from the Wammy House. '

' Yes, Beyond was at the Wammy House for many years until he ran away at the age of 15. You all may have been to young to remember him. ' Said L.

' So, he could know of a way to get our information. ' Said Mello.

' I find that quite doubtful. ' Said L. ' Beyond was always very odd and knew peoples names without them telling him. Even more strange he once or twice predicted deaths of people and even predicted the deaths of our parents. I believe he had some kind of supernatural gift and that may explain why he was born with red eyes. But I am only 35% sure that it could be true.'

' Creepy... ' Said Mello as he raised a eyebrow.

' We really need to put this guy behind bars L . ' Said Matt as he sat up. ' Brother or not he his a murderer. '

L slid off of the chair he was sitting on and made his way to the window. ' Yes, he will be brought to Jutice. ' Said L as he looked out of the window. ' Trying to find his next movements will be hard. '

' He his like smoke... disappears without a trace.' Said Mello as he got up. ' If it okay by you guys, I'm going for a break. '

' Yes, I think we all could do with a break. ' Said L.

Matt jumped off the sofa. ' Fancy a PS3 gaming session Mel ? ' He asked Mello as he head of to his room.

' Yeah why not. ' Said Mello as he followed behind Matt.

Near jumped down from the chair and went back to building his matchstick tower.

You got up and started to walk back to your room to get changed out of the bloody clothes, until you were stopped by L.

' _. ' Said L, he gently grabbed your arm and stopped you.

' Yeah ? ' You said.

' What did Beyond say to you ? ' Said L, he let go of your arm. ' I know what he can be like. '

You sighed deeply. ' He asked me to give you the envelope and told me the nurses time was up. ' You folded your arms in front of you.

L put his thumb to his lips. ' And ? '

' He told me he his fond of me, then kissed me again and said he wanted me...' You said , you looked down at the floor not wanting to look at L.

' Hmm..' Said L. ' I am starting to fear for your safety. He clearly as a unhealthy obsession with you. I may have to... ' He began to say but was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket and took it out of his pocket. ' Excuse me... ' He answered his phone. ' Hello .'

You stood there watching L listening to whoever was talking to him on the other end of the phone. You noticed a serious look start to creep across his face.

' I see. ' Said L. ' And when did this take place ? ' He then rubbed his forhead as if he had a headache. ' Yes thank you. ' He then ended the call and glanced at you.

' What is it L ?' You asked.

L put his thumb to his lips. ' It's Beyond, he as committed another murder. '


	9. Fallen Angels

**Third Victim - Backyard Bottomslash**, female, 26 years old. Killed on August 13 2002. Drugged, victim was experimented on, left arm beat without breaking the skin to see if a human can die of an internal hemorrhage without rupturing any organs, but failed. Death was caused by loss of blood, her right leg and left arm were cut off, right leg was discovered in the bathtub, left arm was taken by Beyond Birthday. Two straw dolls were found nailed to wall.

You stood there in shock. ' When did this happen ?'

L walked away to the kitchen table and sat down in front of his laptop. ' The incident took place at 8:15 am this morning. ' He said, he then opened his laptop. ' The police department are e - mailing me informtion for the murder case sortly.'

Matt and Mello appeared from their bedroom in a panic.

' Is it true what Near just told us ? ' Said Matt, he went to L and leant his hands onto the kitchen table. ' As Beyond Birthday killed again ?'

' Or is the mischievous albino pulling our chain . ' Said Mello, he scowled towards Near as he crossed his arms.

L glanced over towards Mello and Near knowing they never got along he gave a sigh. ' Yes, what Near as told you is true. We will sortly know more when the information as been e- mailed to me.'

You went and sat down on the sofa next to Near. ' So he had time to get to the hospital after he committed the murder. ' You muttered to yourself and a shiver ran down your spine.

Matt came over and sat on the sofa's arm near you. ' No worries kid. ' He gave you a gentle playful punch on the arm.

L began to type something on the laptop and the printer began to print. ' We will learn more from the information I have just been sent. '

Mello went to the printer and watched as it printed. ' Did they say anything about the victim ? '

L sat at his laptop with his tumb to his lip. ' The victim was female and aged around 26. '

Mello took the papers from the printer and took them over to L.

L took them from Mello and placed them in front of him . He picked up the first piece of paper between his fingers and studied it. ' Hmm..'

' L...' Asked Mello

' Can you please get me the other files cases and a white board Mello. ' Said L. ' I need to refresh my mind with the case files and start piecing the murders together.'

Mello walked off followed my Matt, they both returned with a pile of file cases and a white board as L had asked. Matt setup the board near to where L was sitting and Mello placed the files down onto the kitchen table.

' So, you are thinking there is a link between each victim ? ' Said Matt, he opened one of the files.

' I am not 100% sure yet.' Said L. ' But something as changed with Boyond Birthday's murder pattern.'

' Changed how ? ' Asked Mello, he took a peep over L's shoulder at the paper he was holding between his fingers.

' I believe he many have been experimenting with the third victim. ' Said L. ' But I am only 78% sure. '

' Experimenting.? ' Said Matt as he glanced up from a file he was reading .

' Yes from the information I have been sent by the police department, I do believe Beyond was trying out experiment of some sort. ' Said L. ' The victim's left arm was beated without the skin being broken, but I am not sure what his intentions were by doing this. ' L got up from the kitchen chair, then picked up a black white board pen and stood near the board. ' I believe we should review the investigation from the beginning. '

You all watched as L began to write on the white board.

' On the 22nd of July, 9 days before the first victim was murdered a letter was sent to the LAPD containing a puzzle. ' Said L. ' No LAPD officer could figure out the puzzle so they simply threw it away, but I obtained a copy from a reliable source and Near managed to solve it.'

' The puzzle was the address of the first victim. ' Said Near. ' But by the time we managed to obtain the puzzle and solved it... it was to late. '

' First victim named as Believe Bridesmaid, male, and aged 44 years. ' Said L. ' Drugged before death and then chocked with a rope. His chest was slashed several times, the wounds were made to resemble letters in Roman numeral code spelling out the name of the next victim. Four Wara Ningyo were found at the scene nailed to the victims wall. '

' Wara Ningyo.. ? ' Said Matt. ' Never heard of them. '

' Wara Ningyo are straw dolls which are common in Japan. It is believed that you can curse someone by nailing them to walls or trees. ' Said Near.

Matt gave a nod. ' Gotcha. '

' Second victim named as Quarter Queen, female, aged 13 years . Also drugged before death like the first victim. The front of her head crushed in by some kind of blunt object, her eyes were also crushed. Three Wara Ningyo were found at the crime scene.' Said L .' It was believed the victim wore contacts, but they were removed and glasses replaced them. '

' Poor kid... ' Said Mello as he leant back onto the hotel's wall.

' Now for the third victim, from what I have read from the case file that the police department sent me, it seems that Beyond Birthday as become more creative with the murder of this victim. ' Said L .' Named as Backyard Bottomslash, female and aged 26 years. Drugged liked the other two victims before death, her left arm was beaten without breaking the skin. I really can't say if Beyond Birthday was trying our an experiment, but I am 80% sure he was trying out something new.' L turned around and made his way back to the kitchen chair and sat back down. ' The main cause of the third victims death was through blood loss by her right leg and left arm being cut off. The right leg was discovered in the bathtub and her left arm was missing. '

' The son of a bitch...' Said Matt.

' Creative is not the word for that psychopath. ' Said Mello.

' Yes I agree. ' Said L. ' Two Wara Ningyo were found nailed to the walls in a similar manner to the other two cases. I do believe there is a link with the Wara Ningyo from each crime scene. '

' I believe it maybe a count down. ' Said Near. ' Four, three and two. '

' So, you think he his going to commit one more murder ? Is that what you are saying Near ? ' Asked Matt.

' There is a possibility. ' Answered Near.

' Hmm.. ' Said L. ' I do believe you maybe right. '

You sat in silence as you listened to the other reviewing the cases. You felt frightened thinking there maybe one last innocent person who Beyond Birthday was going to kill.

' I do believe that we can learn more by searching where Beyond's last victim was murdered. ' Said L. ' The police department may have missed something. But before I even consider sending anyone to the crime scene I need to review the new case file more. '

' Right. ' Said Matt.

' I suggest you all get some rest for now.' Said L. ' I plan not to send anyone out till tomorrow. '

Matt, Mello and Near left to continue what they were before they had the review.

You got up and went to your room to get cleaned up.


	10. Sacrifice

You turned the light on as you enter your room and shut the door behind you. Taking your jacket off you threw it into a blue washing basket outside off the bathroom door, then you went into the bathroom and filled the sink with water. You washed your hands then splashed water on your face, you grabbed a towel from a rail near the sink and dried your face.

You got changed into a blue baggy t -shirt and some pink shorts, the decided to go and get something eat because you hadn't ate since Matt did you that toasts this morning. Walking back into the living room no one was there and you went to the kitchen. Looking in the cupboard you decided to have a bag of toffee popcorn and you made some tea. You went to the sofa, then turned the tv on and made yourself comfy well you watched the tv.

You sat and listened as the news came on the tv.

_In todays news The case know as L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings as struck again in the east part of Los Angeles this morning. The 26 year old woman was found dead... _

' So thats what they are calling the murders. ' Said L, he walked from one of the bedrooms and took his normal place at the kitchen table. ' Interesting.. '

' Yeah seems like it. ' You said, you turned the volume down on the tv and took a hand full of popcorn out of the bag.

' I was thinking it maybe safer to return you back to the Wammy House. ' Said L as he began dropping sugar cubes into his tea. ' But now I am not so sure. ' He stir his tea with a silver spoon.

You turned you head towards L. ' Because of Beyond Birthday ? '

' Yes, but since he may commit one more murder I think it's wiser decision to keep you here with us. ' Said L. ' I think there is a 35% chance you could be his next victim.'

You gave a yawn and covered you mouth. ' You could be his next victim too L. ' You said, you placed the tea back onto the coffee table and stood up.

' Yes. ' Said L, he took a loud slurp of his tea. ' You could be right. '

' I am going to bed now, Goodnight L. ' You said as you walked off to your room.

' Goodnight _. ' Said L as he went back to reviewing the case files again.

You went back to your room, then turned the light off and got into bed then fell asleep.

**Beep... beep... beep **

Opening your eyes as the alarm clock went off you reached out and hit it as you always did each morning. You got up, then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. You had a wash, got changed and tied your hair up with a black clip. Slipping on some flat shoes you made your way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

' Morning. ' Said Near, he was sitting on the floor playing with a toy car well eating cereal.

' Good morning Near. ' You said, you gave him a smile and continued walking to the kitchen.

You walked into the kitchen to find Mello sitting on the kitchen side and Matt was leaning against the kitchen wall well playing with his PSP.

' Hey _. ' Said Matt, he gave you a wink and then Mello flicked some water at him from the bowl in the sink.

' Behave.' Said Mello with a smirk and he then opened a chocolate bar.

' Hi guys. ' You said, you picked up a apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.

L walked into the kitchen not long after you with a thoughtful look on his face and his hands in his pockets. ' Matt and Mello, I want you to go and take a look around the third victims house. '

Matt turned his PSP off and gave L a nod. ' Sounds like a plan. ' He put the PSP in his jacket pocket.

' What are we meant to be looking for L ? ' Asked Mello as he jumped off the kitchen side.

' I believe the police may have missed something important. ' Said L. ' Here is the house address. ' He held out a piece of paper towards Mello. ' I want you keep in contact by phone. '

Mello took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. ' Right... come on Matt. ' He walked out of the room followed by Matt as they left the hotel room.

L gave you a sideways glance and watched you for awhile well you ate your apple.

You gave him a small smile. ' Is there something wrong ? '

' No. ' Answered L as a small smile crept to his lips. ' After the events of the last few days I think you deserve a days rest _. '

' And do what ? ' You said. ' I'm not allowed to leave the hotel room. '

' True. ' Said L, he walked out of the kitchen and went to sit down at the kitchen table.

You threw the apple away in the bin and walked into the living room. ' Guess I could read a book or sleep. '

' Anything you want. ' Said L as he opened his laptop. ' As long as you don't leave the hotel room. '

You walked to your room, then shut the door behind you and gave a sigh. You went to your bed and fell forward onto it then closed your eyes. You grabbed a covered and wrapped it around you. You lay still for awhile, but then you heard a buzzing sound coming from under your bed and you sat up. You got off your bed, then got on your knees and looked under your bed. You noticed a small box, then you reached under your bed and grabbed it. The box was buzzing so you opened it and found a phone inside of it.

You picked up the phone and saw someone was calling the it. You clicked the answer button on the phone and put it next to your ear.

*** On the phone * **

' Hello... '

_' Hello _. ' Said a voice on the other end with a chuckle. _

Your eyes grew wide. ' Beyond... '

_' Did you miss me ? I've missed you... ' _

' How did... '

_' How did I get the phone in your room ? I climbed through your window at night of course, you're so pretty when you are sleeping. ' _

' What do you want...'

_' You. ' _

' Where are you... ? '

_'I'm in the next hotel room next to yours...listen.. ' _

You heard a knocking noise coming from the other side of your room wall.

_' Thats me... ' _He let out a creepy chuckle.

' I'm.. I'm... hanging up... ' You stuttered.

_' If you hang up your friends are dead... thats right I have your Wammy Boys.'_

' Please don't hurt them.. '

_' They are safe as long as you come with me.. ' _

You thought for a moment about Matt and Mello . ' I'm not allowed out of the hotel room. '

'_Who said anything about going through a door... go out of the window... there is a ledge that runs around the building, you can use it to get to the window next door to your room. Open your window _, I'll open mine so you can get into my room.'_

*** Phone hangs up ***

You began to feel upset as you went to your window and opened it. You peeped your head out of it and saw Beyond appear from the other window next to your room.

Beyond held his hand out to you. ' Come on _. ' He gave you a smirked.

You put the phone into your jean's pocket and climbed out onto the ledge. Your held onto the building wall as you carefully walked along the ledge to Beyond. You tried not to look down as you walked along the ledge.

' Take my hand. ' Said Beyond as you got closer to him.

You got closer to him and held your hand out to his. He grabbed hold of it, then he pulled you throught the hotel window and held you in his arms.

' Hello. ' Said Beyond as he held you.

You looked over to the bed, the saw Matt and Mello lying on it. ' What did you do to them ? '

' They are alive if you mean that... just a little bit of choreiform to keep them quiet. ' Said Beyond with a chuckle. ' Right we're getting out of here... act normal and everything will be okay. ' He put you down and took your hand as he led you out of the hotel room .


	11. I Have A Gift For You

Beyond opened the hotel room door and looked down the corridor to make sure no one was there. He held your hand tightly with his sticky fingers between your fingers, he led you out of the hotel room and put up his hood on his black hoody. ' Now don't try anything funny... ' He said as he led you down the corridor.

You walked by his side past room 2687, knowing that L was on the other side of the wall and you couldn't call for help frustrated you. But you was leaving with Beyond Birthday to save Matt and Mello, even thou you knew they wouldn't want you to risk your life for them.

Beyond turned into the nexted corridor corner and led you to the hotel stairwell. ' Are you scared _ ?' He asked, he pushed open the stairwell's door and led you throught it. ' I can feel your hand shaking in mine.. ' He continued to led you down the stairs.

You shook your head as you tried to keep calm.

' Good, I don't want to frighten you. ' Said Beyond with a smirk.

You were led down 29 flights of stairs until you reached the bottom of them and you came to the door that led out to the reception area.

Beyond stopped and peeped through the glass of the door.' So, we are going to walk through the reception and out of the hotel's front doors. Just like any normal couple would. ' He said as he glanced at you with a smirk.

You then noticed his eyes were black not red anymore. ' Your eyes... ' You muttered without you even knowing that you had said your thought out loud.

Beyond tilted his head side ways and gave you a creepy smile. ' Do you like them... ? '

You didn't answer him as you gazed down at the floor.

' Don't worry, I will show you something red later... ' Said Beyond with a chuckled, he then turned the door handle and began to led you through reception.

You walked through the reception area next to Beyond and then a doorman opened the hotel doors for you both as you were led outside.

' Come on.. ' Said Beyond, he led you down the street as his walking pace quickened. ' I have transportation.'

' Where are we going .. ?' You asked Beyond.

' Somewhere were we will not be disturbed.. ' Answered Beyond, he stopped at a black car. ' Get in.. ' He said as he opened the door for you.

You got into the car and Beyond slammed the door shut. Then he walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

Beyond leant over towards you and you watched where his hand was going. He reached for the seat belt near you and pulled it over you.' Safety comes first.. ' He clipped in the seat belt buckle and then leant back into his seat.

You glanced over to Beyond and he put his seat belt on too. You watched him start up the car and he pulled out slowly. You held your hands together on your lap and looked through the car window as he drove. You then felt something tickle the top of your hand and looking down you saw Beyond's finger tip stroking your hand.

' What are you doing ... ' You asked him, then you removed your hands from under his finger tips and pushed his hand away from you.

Beyond then rested his hand on your knee. ' Why was it bothering you _ ? ' He said with a smirk as he kept his eyes on the road. ' I'm only trying to be nice...'

' P-p-please don't do that... ' You said with a stutter.

Beyond removed his hand from your knee and put it back on the steering wheel. ' Okay, okay. ' He said with chuckle.

You turned away from Beyond, then pulled your legs to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. You put your head to your knees and closed your eyes.

It was not long before Beyond stopped his car and you opened your eyes. Looking up you saw the sea and noticed a white Lighthouse with a red roof.

' We're here. ' Said Beyond, he undid his seat belt. ' Ready for a little walk... ? ' He said as he got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

You undid your seat belt and looked at Beyond as he opened your car door. He held his sticky hand out towards you. You glanced up at him for afew seconds before you reached out to his hand and he pulled you out of the car.

' Don't you just love the sea air... ' Said Beyond, he took a deep breath and slammed the car door behind you. He tighted his grip as he held your hand and then pulled his hood down to reveal his face.

You glanced up towards Beyond's face and realised how much he resembled L when his eyes were dark.

Beyond began to led you down to a path that led towards the beach.

' Where are you taking me? ' You said.

' To my place... ' Said Beyond, he glanced over his shoulder at you, he gave you a creepy smile and pulled you closer to him as you walked. ' I think you will like it... ' He then gave you a wink.

You felt yourself tremble at Beyond's words, you felt a warm tear run down your cheek and you wiped it away with you hand.

' Hush, hush no tears... ' Said Beyond, he reached into his hoody pocket and pulled out a set of keys. ' We're here.. '

You looked up at a house made of concrete. It had a metal front door and little glass windows with bars on them, you were led up six steps towards the house and then stopped outside of the door.

Beyond unlocked the door and pushed it open. ' Home sweet home... ' He pulled you inside and shut the door behind him. ' Well one of my homes.. ' He chuckled as he let go off you hand, then walked away from you and left you standing in the dark alone.

You stood still as you could not see anything. Then a dim light was turned on and you managed to see the room for the first time. There was a mattress in one corner off the room and near it was a bookcase. To the other side of the room there was a fridge, a sofa and a coffee table.

Beyond appeared from another room and went to the fridge and opened it. ' Make yourself comfy... ' He said well he pulled a jar out of the fridge.

You went to the sofa then sat down and watched Beyond close the fridge door. He walked over to you and placed the jar down onto the coffee table in front of you. You looked down at it and read the label on it.

' Strawberry Jam... ' Said Beyond with a chuckle as he sat down right next to you.

You shuffled along the sofa away from Beyond.

' Don't be like _. You may hurt my feelings. ' Said Beyond, he picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid. He then dipped his fingers into the jar of jam and then pulled them out. ' Would you like some ? ' He said, he held his fingers out to you as jam ran down them.

You shook your head and then watched him as he licked the jam from his fingers. It gave you the creeps so you looked away from him and you could sense he was watching you.

Beyond watched you as he sucked the jam from his fingers and dipped them in the jar again. He then placed the jar back onto the table and shuffled gently along the sofa towards you, then put his arm around you and continued to lick his fingers.

You jumped as his hand touched some bare skin on your shoulder where your red jumper hung off it.

Beyond let a low chuckle out. ' You have lovely skin... it's so soft .' He said as hand reach out towards your face, he ran one of his fingers covered with jam along your bottom lip.

You froze as he ran his finger over your lips, you could smell the strawberry jam on his hand and it made you feel sick.

' I have a gift for you... ' Said Beyond in a whisper as he leant forward toward you and licked your lips.


	12. A Call For Help!

Beyond licked your lips gently, then looked into your eyes and whispered to you. ' I have something that I want you wear for me... '

You began to tremble at his word. ' Wear.. ?' You tried to push him away from you.

' Something nice... ' Said Beyond, he let you go and reached under the sofa. ' It's nothing perverted... more's the pity.' He smirked as he placed a brown paper bag on you lap.

You stared at Beyond. ' What is it... ' You looked down at the brown paper bag.

' It's a surprise, you can get changed in the bathroom .. ' Said Beyond , he picked up his jam and dipped his fingers in the jar. ' It's through that door or you can get changed here. ' He slowly looked you up and down and then licked some jam from his finger. ' Your choice.. '

You got up and rushed to the bathroom and turned the light on. You shut, then locked the door behind you and sat down on the bathroom floor. You took a few deep breaths, then opened the brown bag and pulled out a short, black, laced dress. You slowly stood up and started to unbutton your jeans, but then you felt something in your jean's pocket and you pulled out the phone that Beyond had left under your bed.

You turned the phone on and held it up to see if you had a signal. There was a high signal, so you dialed the first number that popped into your head and held the phone to your ear.

*** On the phone ***

_' Hello..' _

' Mello... ' You said quietly.

_' _! Where the hell are you ? You went with him didn't you! Of all the stupid things to do, you shouldn't risk your own life for us!' _Shouted Mello angrily at you down the phone.

' Mello please don't be angry with me... I had no choice. '

_' There is always a choice... ' _Mello started to shout at you again and then Matt spoke on the phone.

_'_ where are you ? You okay sweetheart...' _

' I don't know, I'm in a concrete house by the sea, I'm scared Matt... ' You said, you began to cry and sat down on the floor.

_' Keep it together_, we'll find you... you'll be okay.' Said Matt gently._

'Yeah...'

_' _ this is L. Can you give us anymore information that can help us pinpoint your location ' _

*** You thought for a moment ***

' There was a white Lighthouse, it had a red roof, I'm so sorry L for disobeying you... '

_'That's not important, is Beyond Birthday with you ?' Asked L _

' No, I'm in the bathroom, I don't think he knew I had a phone in my pocket. ' You answered as you wiped your eyes.

_' I see.' Said L. ' Stay calm and tell me about your situation. ' _

' I'm.. ' You began to say and then you heard a knock on the door.

Beyond knocked on the bathroom door, you put the phone to your chest and looked towards the door.

' What are you doing in there _ ?' Asked Beyond curiously. ' Why are you taking so long in there... '

' I'm freshing up... ' You answered, you began to panic as you stood up. You put the phone back to your ear and whispered. ' L, I'm so sorry...'

*** Phone call ends. ***

You hung up and put the phone back into your jean pocket. You quickly pulled your jeans down, then folded them and then turned the sink's tap on. There was dried blood smear in the sink and it made you feel sick.

' Open the door... ' Said Beyond, he began to wiggled at the door handle.

You pulled your red jumper off and grabbed the black dress. You put the sort laced dress on quickly, then removed a black clip from of your hair and placed it on top of your folded jeans.

' One moment please.. ' You said, you turn to the sink and leant your hands on it. You felt like your heart was going to explode in your chest as you turned the tap off. You looked at your reflection in a dirty mirror above the sink, your eyes were red, your hair was a mess and you looked pale.

Beyond gave the door a kick with his foot. ' You've had many moments... '

You took another deep breath and turned to face the door. You slowly walked bare foot to the door and reached out to the lock. ' I'm going to open the door now... ' You undid the lock on the door, then put your hand on the door handle and slowly opened it.

Beyond stood outside of the door waiting. ' Women..' He said with a snigger, he looked down at you. He was now wearing a white top and blue jeans like L wore, but the white top had smears of red on it. ' I like the way that dress looks on you... '

You tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear and looked down at the bathroom floor.

Beyond reached out his hand towards you and placed it onto your shoulder. ' I want to take you somewhere _. ' He took your hand and led you out of the bathroom and back into the room you were in before.

' Where are we going... ' You asked as he led you towards the metal door that led out of the concrete house.

' You'll see... ' Said Beyond as he opened the door.


	13. Lighthouse

You were led outside by Beyond and it was beginning to get dark. He locked the door, then put his keys into his jean pocket and he led you by your hand down the six steps outside of the concrete house.

' Please tell me where you are taking me... ' You asked.

' Curious are we ? ' Answered Beyond with a chuckle. ' Can't you just trust me... '

' No never! You're nothing but a killer!. ' You shouted at him and then realised you just raised your voice to Beyond Birthday. ' I mean.. '

Beyond stopped and you walked into the back of him. He glanced over his shoulder at you and gave you a thoughtful look.' Yes, I am a killer. ' Said Beyond, he turned away and began to led you towards the beach.

You felt the soft warm sand under your bare feet as you walked behind Beyond, you looked behind you as you walked and saw the Lighthouse at the other end of the beach. The sea was calm, the stars were coming out and the night air was warm.

Beyond stopped again and walked into the back of him again, but this time he twirled you into his arm and held you close.

' What are you doing... ' You said, you struggled and tried to push him away with your hands on his chest.

' Don't tease me anymore _.' Said Beyond, he led you backwards with his arms around you. ' I can't take it any more, I know you want to. ' He smirk as he leant into kiss you.

You turned your face away from Beyond and he kissed your cheek softly. ' Please don't... ' You said as you closed your eyes tight.

' You look good enough to eat wearing that dress, I can't say that for that last owner of the dress. ' Said Beyond with a creepy laugh and he forced you to the sandy ground. ' My third victim wore that dress just before I drugged her... '

' No! ' You shouted as struggled under him. ' Stop it! '

' Hush... ' Said Beyond, he stroked your hair away from your eyes. ' If you struggle it will hurt more... ' He put his hand on your hip, then ran it down to the dresses hem and slid his hand under it.

You screamed as you struggled under him and Beyond pressed his lips against yours to keep you quiet. He pull at the hem of the dress and ripped it up the front of the dress.

Beyond kissed you roughly and bit your bottom lip. He then pulled his lips away from you and looked down at you. ' You taste so good.,. ' He licked your blood from his lips and began to unbutton his jeans.

You kicked your leg under him and managed to knee him in the hard in the crotch and he rolled off you and yelled out in pain. You managed to get up, but Beyond grabbed at your leg and you fell onto you knees. You kicked him hard in the face as he clawed your leg and you managed to get up again then ran as fast as you could along the beach.

' _! ' Shouted Beyond angrily as he put his hands on his crotch and got onto all fours. ' ARGH! ' He yell as he leant his head onto the sandy ground. ' _ ! '

You kept running and didn't look back as Beyond screamed out your name. Your leg was in agony as you ran, you looked around not knowing where to go and then you saw the Lighthouse. You rushed towards it and after awhile you got to the Lighthouse steps.

' Help!. ' You shouted, you grabbed the hand rail and climbed up the steps as quickly as you could. ' Please... ' You said, you began to cry and felt warm tears running down your cheeks.

You got to the top of the Lighthouse's steps and ran to the big wooden door. ' Help me! ' You shouted again and banged on the door. No one was answering, so you grabbed the door handle and turned it. With luck the door was open, you pushed at it and went inside. You slammed the door behind you and looked around the room.

' Hello, is anyone here ?' You said, you ran to the bottom of some stairs and look up them. ' I need help... ' You said weakly, you heard someone outside of the Lighthouse door, you looked as you saw the door opening slowly and ran up the stairs as fast as you could.

When you got to the top of the stairs you heard someone walking up the stairs behind you and you began to panic. You looked around the room then noticed a table, you ran to it and climbed under it. You pulled your knee's to your chest, your breathing quicked as you saw a torch light. You began to tremble as you saw a pair of boots from under the table and tried not to make a sound, but you let out a small sob.

The torch light moved towards the table, you saw the boots walking closer to the table until they stopped right next to it. You held your breath as someone knelt down in front of you and a light was shone on your face.

' _ ? ' Someone said gently to you.

You put your hand in front of your eyes to stop the torch light shining on in them. ' Mello... '

' Yeah... ' Said Mello, he shone the torch light away from you. ' Shit...'

You crawled from under the table to Mello, then wrapped your arms around his neck and sobbed hard into his shoulder.

Mello wrapped his arms around you tightly. ' You're safe now... ' He then reached in his pocket, then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

*** Mello on phone. ***

' Matt I've found her...'

_' Excellent! Where are you ? ' Said Matt. _

' Second floor of the Lighthouse. '

_' Is _ okay ? I on my way now! ' _

' I'm not sure... ' Said Mello as he rubbed your back.

_' I don't like the sound of that... I will be with you soon. ' _

*** Phone call ends ***

Mello put his phone back into his pocket. ' Can you get up ? He asked you and he took your hand.

You nodded your head and put your hand onto Mello's shoulder as he pulled you up onto your feet.

Mello put his hand on your cheek and stroked away some hair that was stuck to your face with the tears. 'I'm so sorry I shouted at you _ , I was so angry that you left with that bastard. '

You shook your head as Mello put his arms around you and hugged you closely. Then you heard someone runny up the stairs and glanced over Mello's shoulder to see Matt appear.

Matt stared at you for a moment and then rubbed his forehead. ' Damnit! ' He shouted. ' What did that son of a bitch do!'

' Matt... ' Said Mello as he shook his head at him. ' We need to get her out of here... '

' Yeah, I'll call L to say we have found her. ' Said Matt, he ran off back down the stairs.

' Are you okay to walk ? ' Said Mello, he gently pulled you away from him.

You nodded your head. ' Yeah...'

' We'll take it slow yeah ? ' Said Mello, he put his arm around your waist and supported you as you walked down the stairs slowly.

Matt was waiting at the bottom of the stairs on the phone and glanced to you as he hung up.

You gave him a weak smile as he watched you walk down the stiars. You got to the bottom of the stairs and you felt funny. Your knees gave way and you fell forward.

Matt rushed to catch you as you fell forward. ' _, Stay with us kid. ' He said as Mello pulled you back into his arms.

Mello laid you down onto the floor and put your hand to his chest. ' _ '

You looked up to see Mello and Matt looking down at you, you gave them a weak smile. ' I'm with you...' You muttered as everything went black.


	14. Message In A Jar

Opening your eyes you saw a outline somebody sitting on a chair near you. The person had their legs pulled up to their chest and was leaning their head on their knee. You couldn't see the person well because the room was dark. You leant onto your arm as you sat up slowly, you felt a pain in your left leg and reached down to touch it.

' Does your leg hurt ? ' Said the person.

You glanced over to the person and recognised their voice. ' L, is that you ?'

' Yes. ' Said L.

' Where am I ? ' You asked as you looked around the room.

' We have moved to another hotel. ' Answered L. ' The chances of Beyond Birthday showing up at the other hotel again was approximately 79%. '

' I see. ' You said, you looked down at yourself and you were still wearing the dress that belonged to the third murder victim. You touched the hem of the dress where Beyond had ripped it.

' Is there something wrong ? ' Asked L, he stood up and went towards the window and drew the curtins back.

You put your hand in front of your eyes as light filled the room. ' This dress... '

L stared at you for afew moments with a thoughtful look on his face. ' The Dress ?'

' It belonged to the third murder victim, I need to change out of it. ' You said quietly.

' I see. ' Said L. ' Matt and Mello have gone to collect your possessions from the other hotel.' He walked over to the bed you were sitting on and sat down near you. ' They should be back sortly. '

' Okay.. ' You said quietly.

You and L sat in silence for a few minutes.

' _ , I want to question you. ' Said L, he stared down at his knees. ' What happened before Mello found you ?'

You looked up from the bed and looked towards L. ' He... '

L glanced over at you. ' He ? '

You slowly got up from the bed and walked about fours steps, then rested your hand on the chair. ' He tried to force himself on me... ' You then felt a hand on your shoulder and turned round to see L behind you.

L was looking down at you with a look of concern on his face.

' I managed to get away from him and ran to the Lighthouse. ' You said.

' I see. ' Said L , he gently wrapped his arms around you.

You stood there in surprise as L hugged you closely, you leant your head onto his chest and smelt something sweet on his shirt.

' I apologise for everything you have been through. ' Said L, he pulled you away from him.

Then you heard a gentle knocking at the door and looked towards the it.

**Knock... knock... knock**

' Yes. ' Said L, he looked towards the door and removed his hands from your shoulders.

Matt opened the door and walked into the room carrying a black sports bag. ' We have your things _ ' He then placed a black sports bag at the end of your bed. ' We also found this.. ' He walked over to L and held out a envelope towards him.

L took the envelope from Matt and held it between two of his fingers. ' Hmm.. ' Said L, he held it up in front of him. ' Where did you find this ?'

' We found that envelope on the kitchen table leaning on a jar of strawberry jam back at the other hotel, but that is not the only thing we found.. ' Said Matt.

L gave Matt a sideways glance.

' There were human fingers inside the jar of jam... ' Said Matt. ' Near believes they may belong to the third victim. '

You stared at Matt. ' Fingers ?'

Matt placed his hand on your shoulder and then looked at L. ' I don't know what that sick bastard is playing at, but I think it's about time we put a end to his twisted game. '

' Yes I do believe you are right. ' Said L, he began to walk away from you. ' _ , get some rest. ' He said as he walked through the door.

You watched L leave the room and Matt stood next to you.

Matt put his other hand on your other shoulder and turned you to face him. ' _ , don't ever endanger yourself for me or Mello again. Do you know how worried we were about you ? '

' I'm sorry Matt. ' You said as you looked to the floor. ' I didn't want Beyond to hurt you. '

' I know, but what you did was stupid and seeing you in the state you were in when we found you. Just don't do anything like that again okay ? ' Said Matt.

You nodded your head at Matt. ' Okay.. '

' Okay.' Said Matt, he kissed the top of your head, then walked out of your room and shut the door behind him.


	15. Decision

You went over to the black sports bag on the end of your bed and unzipped it. You pulled out the first pieces of clothing you saw and laid them out on the bed. You unzipped the dress, then hung it over the back of the chair near your bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower. You turned the shower on, took the bandage off your leg and got into the shower, the warm water felt great as it cleaned the sand from your skin and hair.

' Ouch.. ' You said, the soapy water ran down your leg to the scratches that Beyond had given you.

When you had finished your shower you wrapped a towel around yourself and walked over to your bed. You dried off, got dressed, then you lay back onto your bed and closed your eyes.

You felt someones hand on your arm as you were gently shaken awake.

' _ . ' Said the voice quietly.

You moaned and pushed the hand away. ' Sleeping... '

' _ ' Said the voice again.

' Not now... ' You sleepyily muttered again. ' Sleeping... '

' Okay, you're asking for it.. ' Said the voice again.

You felt yourself being yanked up and you let out a moan.

' Come on, L wants to talk with you. ' Said the voice, you were lifted over the person's shoulder.

You opened your eyes and looked down to see a chocolate bar sticking out of a back pocket. ' Mello put me down! . ' You said, you grabbed the chocolate bar from his pocket and began to hit the back of his leg with it. ' This isn't funny.. '

Mello gave a little laugh. ' I tried to wake you up many times _. So I took action and it worked. ' He opened the door and walked through it.

' Still not funny... ' You said.

Near was sitting by one of the sofa chairs building a tower out of building blocks and Mello knocked part of it down as he walked by with his foot. He glanced up to see what Mello was doing. ' So childish.. ' He muttered as he began to repair the block tower.

' Hmm... ' Said L, he glanced up from his laptop. ' Mello is that necessary ?'

Mello put you gently down onto the sofa. ' She was being difficult. ' He said, he noticed his chocolate bar in your hand and felt his back pocket. ' Sneaky.. ' He then took the chocolate bar off you and sat down next to you and opened it.

' _ , I need to talk to you. ' Said L, he then handed you a letter.

You took the letter from L and looked down at it. ' Whats is this? ' You asked as you read through the letter.

_**Dear L**_

_**I have a proposition that may interest you, a challenge of cat and mouse for you and I to play. _ will be the judge between us and will watch us each step of the way. The winner takes all. I enclose a puzzle for you to solve that will give you the location of the end game. **_

_**B.B**_

_**p.s There is a key in the jar that will unlock my location. **_

' It's a letter from Beyond Birthday that he had left me at the other hotel. ' Said L. ' There was also a key inside the jar of jam as the letter instructed. '

' Yeah thanks for reminding me.. ' Said Mello.

' If we go ahead with what Beyond Birthday is asking, it may endanger your life and even mine. ' Said L. ' I do believe that there is a 66% possibility of that happening. '

' I don't trust him. ' Said Mello. ' It's probably a trap. '

' Yes I agree.' Said L. ' Near solved the puzzle. The location, the date and time have been set. '

' The location is some abandoned apartments in down town Los Angeles. ' Said Near, he placed a block on top of his block tower. ' The date set is 22nd of August and the time 12am. The was no confirmed floor or room number in the puzzle. '

' Matt as been sent to the location to investigate about 2 hours and 57 minutes ago. ' Said L. ' I do not know if he will find any clues, until then we are going in blind. '

You placed the letter onto the coffee table, then pulled your legs against your chest and gave a sigh as you wrapped your arms around you legs.

' Is there some wrong _ ? ' Asked L.

' I'm just tired thats all.' You answered.

' I see. ' Said L.

You heard the door slam and saw Matt walking in carrying a black long box with a red ribbon wrapped around it in a bow.

' I've found something.' said Matt, he placed the long black box onto the coffee table.

L closed his laptop's lid, then leant forward towards the box and touched the red bow with his finger. ' Have you looked to see what the contents of the box is ?'

' No.' Answered Matt. ' The was a card attached to the box, it's addressed to _. ' He then pulled a little black card out of his pocket.

' Interesting... ' Said L, he glanced over to you.

Matt held the little card out towards you and you shook your head.

' I don't want it... ' You said.

L took the card from Matt hand and held it between two of his fingers. ' Hmm.. '

' A clue ? ' Asked Mello.

L opened the small card with his fingers and read the message out loud. '_ with fond memories. _' Then L placed the little card on top of the letter on the coffee table. He undid the ribbon on the box and lifted the box lid off.

You looked towards the box to see a arm and looked away.

' Thats sick! ' Shouted Matt, he put his hand over his nose. ' It stinks too! '

' Beyond Birthday, the last of the morbid romantics... ' Said Mello, he leant forward to take a look at the arm.' What kind of person sends somebody a arm ? '

L picked up a pencil and placed the tip of it on the arm. ' Interesting ... '

Near went to stand next to L to see what he had found.

' Dude, don't poke the arm with a pencil... ' Said Matt

' It's seems like we have found the floor and number we have been looking for.. ' Said L. ' They are carved into the side of the arm. ' He then placed the pencil down on the table and put the lid back on the box.

' The 13th floor and the room number is 1313BB . ' Said Near, he walked back to his building blocks. ' BB standing for Beyond Birthday. '

' You're be burning that pencil right L... ' Said Mello, he looked down at the pencil on the coffee table.

L sat back down on the chair and gave Matt a glance. ' I think we need to have a plan B. ' Said L, he put his thumb to his lips. ' I apologise for the pun. '

' Gotcha. ' Said Matt. ' The location you sent me to is pretty deserted, I think there was a abandoned building just across from the apartments where Beyond Birthday plans to met you. Me and Mello can easily keep a eye on you from there. '

' You also could wear a wire so we can hear everything that is happening in the apartment. ' Said Mello. ' Any signs of trouble and we will make a move. '

' I will search for building plans, then we will have a better idea of the layouts. ' Said Matt. ' We'll get started on it right away.'

Mello and Matt left the room to work on their plan.

' _ ' Said L, he turned to look at you. ' Do you agree to come with me ? I know it will put you in danger, but I promise I will not let Beyond Birthday harm you. '

You nodded your head at L.

L reached his hand out to you and placed it on your knee. ' I apologise for you being woken up, try to get some more rest. ' He then removed his hand from your knee and opened his laptop lid.

You got up and walked back to your room and shut the door behind you. You got into bed, then covered yourself up and tried to get some more sleep.


	16. Plan

You were woken by someone knocking at your door, you pulled your blanket over your head and rolled over onto your side. ' Yeah... '

The door opened and a tiny bit of light filled your room.

' You're alive then I take it ? ' Said Mello, he turned on the bedroom light. ' You've been asleep for nearly 14 hours.'

You took a peep from under your blanket at Mello leaning on the bedpost at the end of your bed. 'Really...'

' Yeah it's 6pm. ' Said Mello. ' It's was time you were getting up. ' He then pulled at your blanket from the bottom of your bed.

You sat up in your bed and pulled at the blanket. ' Okay, okay I'm up... '

' Now, Now children... ' Said Matt, he peeped his head arounded the door frame. ' Mello you're needed in here... '

Mello let go of your blanket. ' Yeah coming... ' He said, then he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

You threw your blanket back, then swung your legs out of the bed and sat on the edge of your bed. You were still dressed in the clothes from the day before, you got up and went to the bathroom for a shower.

When you had showered you went to the black sports bag which was now on the chair near your bed. You pulled out some clothes, got changed, then tied you hair back and went to join the other in the living room area.

L was standing by the window, one hand in his jean pocket and his thumb to his lips as he normally did when he was in deep thought.

Mello and Matt were studying building plans at the kitchen table.

Near was sitting on a sofa chair in front of a laptop and fiddled with a web camera.

You walked over to the sofa and sat down.

' Right. ' Said Matt, he turned around and leant back onto the table. ' We have approximately 4 hours and 45 minutes until you guys met up with Beyond Birthday. '

' We've studied through these building plans and there is as Matt said a empty building across from the abandoned apartments. ' Said Mello. ' We've also seen the layout for apartment 1313BB. ' He held up a piece of paper, which he had drew a floor plan on. ' Three room apartment... bedroom, bathroom and living room.'

L walked over to Mello from the window and took the piece of paper from him between two of his fingers.

' As you can see L, there is only one way in and out of the apartment. ' Said Matt.

' Yes. ' Said L, he then held the paper up in front of him.

' Anyway, me and Mello will be stationed across the street in the other abandoned building. We plan to get the about 2 hours before 12am to setup some equipment.' Said Matt. ' We paln to bug you, so we can hear everthing that is going on. '

' What if Beyond Birthday is already there.' You asked. ' You maybe seen. '

' We have thought of that. ' Said Mello. ' Thats why be plan to park 2 blocks away from the location, then go by foot and enter in the back entrance of the building. '

' Like ghosts. ' Said Matt with a smirk, then he crossed his arms. ' On the down side, you and L will have to walk as well.'

' This way Beyond Birthday will not know we are nearby. ' Said Mello.

' We also plan to plant a camera outside of a window that is opposite from apartment 1313BB. ' Said Matt. ' Near will be here controlling the camera and sending us the images. Also I put a little something together that I am calling Butterfly Cam. ' He picked something off the table and held it up in front of him. ' This is something _ can wear and if it works properly, I think it could be useful. '

You looked over at a pink butterfly brooch that Matt was holding up. ' Butterfly Cam ?'

' Yeah, it's a little spy cam. ' Said Matt. ' It's wireless, so hopefully it will have a strong enough connection to broadcast to where me and Mello are based. '

' Thats pretty clever. ' Said Near, he glanced towards Matt. ' You've just impressed me. '

' I know, it's genius. ' Said Matt.

' Careful or your head with get bigger than it already is... ' Said Mello, he then gave Matt a poke in the arm and smirked at him.

L sat down at the kitchen table and glanced over the building plans. ' Well done. ' He Said. ' This plan as a 95% chance of being successful. '

' I like them odds. ' Said Mello.

' There is the 5% chance of failure.' Muttered L to himself. ' I suggest you check all equipment thoroughly before we leave. '

' On it.' Said Matt, he and Mello walked off to another room.

You got up and walked to the kitchen to get something eat and drink before you left the hotel.

' _. ' Said L from behind you.

' Yeah L. ' You said as you poured yourself some tea in a cup.

' It's not important... ' Said L , he then walked away.

You stopped pouring the tea into the cup and glanced at L as he walked off.

' Are you ready to try out the Butterfly Cam for me _ ? ' Asked Matt as he walked into the kitchen.

' Yeah sure.. ' You said, you put the teapot down and turned to face Matt.

Matt clipped the pink butterfly brooch onto your hoody. ' Right! ' He shouted. ' Mello turn on that little hand held tv. '

' Yeah okay! ' Shouted Mello from another room.

' How are you ? ' Asked Matt, he kept two fingers on the butterfly cam and looked up at you.

' Okay I guess. ' You answered.

' Well, if it makes you feel better any better I have a gun . ' Said Matt with a smile.

You gave Matt a smile. ' Yeah, a little bit better. '

' Mello! Do you see anything yet ? ' Shouted Matt.

' Yeah your Face! ' Shouted Mello.

' That works perfectly then. ' Said Matt, he removed his fingers from the butterfly brooch. ' See you in a bit _. ' He then walked out of the kitchen.

You made yourself some tea and a sandwich. You then walked back to the sofa and sat down. You ate your sandwich as you watched L and Near working on something on the laptop.

' Right, me and Mello are taking some of the equipment down to my car. ' Said Matt, he walked by with a big black bag in his hand. ' So I suggest you guys get ready cause we are leaving in 20 minutes. '

L got up from the sofa chair he was sitting on and gave you a glance. ' _ , I suggest you get ready now. '

You nodded your head and went to your room to grab your shoes. You put your shoes on and headed back to the living room to be met by L.

' Ready . ' You said to L.

L gave you a little smile and walked out of the hotel room and you followed behind him.


	17. Bugged

You followed L down the hotel corridor to the lift and he pushed the button for the ground floor. You stood behind L and he glanced over his shoulder at you with his thumb to his lips.

' Are you alright L ? ' You asked.

' Yes. ' Answered L.

You and L got into the lift, then L pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors to the lift closed and you both stood in silence. It was not long until you got to the ground floor and you both walked throught the reception area.

' You guys ready ? ' Said Mello as he met you at the hotel doors.

' Yeah.. ' You said.

L walked through the hotel doors and left you and Mello behind.

' Whats wrong with L ? ' Asked Mello, he then watched L walk away.

' I don't know, he his been acting very strange. ' You answered.

' I'd be acting strange as well if I was of to met with my serial killer brother. ' Said Mello, he walked off towards the hotel doors.

' I guess... ' You said as you followed after him.

You and Mello went through the hotel doors, then down some steps and walked over to Matt's red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle.

Matt was leaning on the bonnet of his car as he smoked a cigarette and L was sitting in the front of the car with his knees to his chest.

' I suggest we get on move on.' Said Mello, he walked around the car to Matt. ' The coffee break is officially over. '

Matt flicked his cigarette away. ' Yeah, lets get this over with..'

You walked around to Matt as he pulled back his drivers seat. ' Ladies first. ' He said, he put his hand onto Mello's chest. ' I mean _ , not you Mello. '

You climbed into the back of Matt's car and put the seat belt on.

' Ha-ha-ha... ' Said Mello, he then climbed into the back of Matt's car and sat back into the seat.' You're so funny..'

Matt pushed the drivers seat back and got into the front of his car. ' You love it.. ' He said with a smirk and shut the car door. He put his seat belt on and started up his car. ' Belt up... ' He then sped off down the street and turned a corner sharply.

' You're exceeding the speed limit. ' Said L , he then glanced down towards the cars speed gage.

' The rules don't apply to me L.' Said Matt. ' I thought you knew that..'

' Reckless. ' Muttered L to himself as he put his thumb to his lips.

It was not long before you arrived on the east side of Los Angeles, Matt parked up his car two blocks away from the location that Beyond Birthday wanted to met up with L and you .

' Why do I feel nervous about leaving my baby here... ' Said Matt as he rolled up his car window.

' It's a car Matt, not a human.' Said Mello as he undid his seat belt buckle.

' Yeah but still..' Said Matt, he then put this head onto his steering wheel.

L opened the car door and stepped out into the street. He looked around and studied his surrounding. He then pulled this seat forward so you could get out of Matt's car.

You got out of the car, then pulled the car seat down and shut the car door. ' Creepy... ' You stood near L and looked down the deserted street.

' I agree. ' Said L.

Matt got out of his car followed by Mello, then walked to his car boot and opened it.

Mello picked up a big black bag. ' Okay, so I think we should set up base and bug you guys up before you go anywhere near them abandoned apartment.' Said Mello, he then shut the car door.

Matt slammed the car boot down and locked his car up. ' Yeah, I need to check out the frequency of the bugs. ' He then went and picked up another big black bag. ' Shall we.. ' He began to walk off down the street.

You, L, Matt and Mello walked through dark alley ways, staying to the shadows until you got to the back of the abandoned building right opposite the abandoned apartments.

Mello put his black bag down, pulled out his gun, then walked over to the back door and pointed his gun to the handle of the door.

' Dude... ' Said Matt, he placed his black bag down and grabbed at Mello's wrist. ' People will hear a gun shot a.k.a Beyond Birthday could be around somewhere... '

' Then what do you suggest ? ' Asked Mello, he put his gun back into his pistol holder inside of his jacket.

You watched as Matt opened his big black bag and he pulled out a crowbar. ' Use this.. ' He held out the crowbar towards Mello.

Mello took the crowbar from Matt, then placed the tip of the crowbar between the door frame and forced the door open. ' Perfect. ' He walked inside of the building.

Matt took both of the big black bags into the building as you and L followed behind him.

You climbed up many staircases until you got to a empty room. You went in to see Mello and Matt as they began to set up their equipment. You walked to a dirty window in the room and peeped through it.

' Don't stand to close to the window _. ' You heard L say from the door way as he walked into the room.

' Sorry.. ' You said.

' Right... ' Said Matt, he opened his laptop, then placed it onto a wooden box and put a earpiece in his ear. ' You reading me Near ? '

_' Loud and clear. ' _Said Near's voice from the laptop speakers. _' Waiting for image transmission. '_

Matt put his finger to his earpiece. ' Mello are you done setting up the camera ?'

'_ Yeah it's turned on and active.' _Said Mello. _' On my way down. '_

' Transmission sending... ' Said Matt as he typed on the laptop.

_' Received. ' _Said Near.

Mello walked back into the room and went to one of the big black bags.

' Time to bug you guys up. ' Mello said, he pulled a small box out of the bag. ' _ . ' He then walked over to you and he clicked a little pin inside of your hoody.

' I've never seen audio bugs this tiny before. ' You said as you zipped up your hoody.

' Yeah I made them, easy to hide and they are wireless. ' Said Matt as he typed on the laptop.' No wires or battery packs needed. '

' We will be able to hear you guys through earpieces from the bugs. ' Said Mello.

L walked over to Mello and picked the bug up between two of his fingers. ' You've surpassed yourself, Well done Matt. ' Said L, he then clicked the audio bug onto his jean pocket.

' I'm a genius, I know. ' Said Matt with a smirk, he switched on a little hand held tv. ' Butterfly Cam is active. '

' So thats it. ' Said Mello. ' You guys are set to go. '

'You have the key right to room 1313BB ? ' Said Matt , he looked up at L from the floor where he was sitting.

' Yes. ' Said L. ' It's time to go _. ' He then began to walked towards the door.

'Okay.' You said as you followed him.

You and L walked down the staircases back to the back entrance of the building, then walked out onto the street and began to walk towards the abandoned apartments.

' I apologise for the situation you are about to be put in _. ' Said L as he walked next to you.' I promise you that I will protect you as best as I can. '

You glanced over to L and crossed your arms. ' I will protect you too as best as I can as well. ' You said with a small smile. ' We're in this together.'

' I agree. ' Said L. ' Beyond Birthday will be brought to justice. ' He then stopped at the pavement and looked up at the abandoned apartments.

You looked up at the abandoned apartments too. ' Yeah justice..' You said as you crossed the road with L.


	18. Staircase

You and L stood outside of the abandoned appartments. Looking towards the entrance of the building there was a Wara Ningyo nailed to the front door.

L walked up four steps towards the door.' I believe Beyond Birthday is already here. ' Said L as he reached for Wara Ningyo and unhooked it from a nail. ' I believe there is a 92% that the forth murder may take place in these apartments. ' He then leaned the straw doll against wall of the doorway.

You stood at the bottom of the enterance steps and stared at L. ' You really believe that L ?' You said as you began to worry.

L glanced down towards you. ' I am positive. ' He then turned back towards the door and opened it slowly. '

You walked up the four steps towards L and peeped from behind him as he opened the door. ' Creepy.. ' You said as you looked towards a staircase.

L walked through the enterance of the building and stood at the bottom of the staricase. ' Yes. This place is quite unsettling. ' He slowly began to walk up the staircase and left you standing outside the doorway.

You walked to the bottom of the staircase and watched as L stop at the bottom of the second staircase. ' Is there something wrong ?'

' There is a jam jar at the top of this starcase. ' Said L as he put his thumb to his lips.

You walked up the stairs towards L. ' A jam jar ? ' You asked as you stopped next to L.

L walked slowly up the stairs, then stopped in front of the jar. ' Hmm..' He said as he picked the jar up by the rim of the jar. ' Chess pieces inside of a jam jar. I do believe Beyond Birthday is suggesting that we are pawns in his game. ' He then placed the jam jar back down and continued to walk up the stairs.

You followed L up the rest of the staircase until you got to the 13th floor. You looked down the dark corridor of the abandoned apartments and saw a lit candle outside of a doorway.

' I'm guessing thats room 1313BB... ' You said as you peeped from behind L.

' Yes I believe you are right. ' Said L. ' Stay near me _ and do not stray far from my side. '

' Okay.. ' You said with a tremble in your voice.

You felt a hand gently wrap around your wrist and you looked down to see the hand belonged to L.

' It will be okay. ' Said L as he led you by your wrist down the dark corridor towards the lit candle.

' Are you not scared ? ' You asked L.

L did not answer you until you got outside of the apartment 1313BB. ' Not anymore. ' He said as he put his hand into his jean pocket and took the key for the apartment out of his pocket.

You watched as L unlocked the apartment door and then put his hand on the door handle.

' I can't do this.. ' You said quietly to L.

' There is no such thing as the word can't. ' Said L as he opened the door slowly.

You watched as the door opened and a dim light crept into the dark corridor.

L slowly walked into the room as he led you by the wrist and L stopped when he heard a voice.

' Why hello... ' Said a creepy voice with a chuckle. ' Please shut the door behind you, you're letting a draft in.'

You peeped from behind L to see Beyond Birthday sitting on a mattress in the corner of the room with a chessboard in front of him and a pile of blankets next to him. The room was dimly lit with candles that were placed around the room.

' The door please.. ' Said Beyond as he looked up from the chessboard.

' _, shut the door. ' Said L as he stared at Beyond Birthday and let go of your wrist.

You glanced back to the door, then walked over to it and gently shut it.

Beyond let out a low chuckled. ' Do you want to sit next to me _ ? I promise to behave this time.'

You shook your head as you walked back to L and cupped your hand around his arm.

' Pitty... ' Said Beyond with a smirk as he stared at you. ' I'm still aching for you... ' He then licked his top lip.

' Beyond Birthday.' Said L in a stern voice.

' Yes big brother ?' Said Beyond as he glanced towards L.

' Tell me what are your intentions by inviting us here. ' Said L as he put his thumb to his lips.

' My intentions... ' Said Beyond with a chuckle. ' I want to challenge you L, the world's greatest detective to a innocent game of chess. Hopefully you brought the missing chess pieces. '

L put his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out the two king chess pieces that Beyond had sent him in the envelope nine days before. ' Of course. ' Said L.

' So you figured out the puzzle with the chess pieces... ' Said Beyond.

' Yes.' Said L. ' I knew there was a puzzle behind the chess pieces you sent, the initials carved into the bottom of each piece symbolised a invitation for a challenge. You always sent me these chess pieces when you wanted a game of chess when we were children. '

' So you remembered.. ' Said Beyond as he put a finger to his lips. ' So do you L accept my challenge of one last game ?'

' I do accept your challenge B. ' Said L as he took a step forward towards Beyond.

You gave a tug at L's arm. ' L... '

L stopped and glanced down at you. ' It's okay _. '

You let go of L's arm and watched him walk over to Beyond. He sat down opposite Beyond on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

Beyond pulled his knees to his chest to copy L. ' You ready ? ' He said with a smirk as he watched L place the black king chess piece on a empty square on the chessboard near him.

L placed the white king chess piece on the empty square on his side of the chessboard. ' Yes I am ready. ' He said as he put his thumb to his lips.


	19. Battle of Kings

You watched as L and Beyond stared at each other, then Beyond glanced down at the chessboard and moved a black chess piece.

Beyond put his finger to his lips. ' Your turn Lawli... ' He said with a smirk and then sniggered.

L looked down at the chessboard. ' Don't call me that. ' He said in a stern voice as he moved a white chess piece.

' You're no fun. ' Said Beyond as he glanced above L's head. ' Tick tock, tick tock goes Lawli's clock. '

' What are you looking for Beyond ? ' Asked L as he glanced up from the chessboard.

' Wouldn't you like to know... ' Answered Beyond as his red eyes met with L's dark eyes.

' It's your move. ' Said L.

Beyond looked back down at the chessboard and sung quietly to himself. ' The incey wincey spider climbed up the water spout... down came the rain and washed the spider out. ' He sung as he knocked down one of L's white chess pieces and chuckled to himself.

L picked the white chess piece up between two of his fingers, then placed it down on the floor next to him and then took his turn.

' So tell me brother... ' Said Beyond as he held a black chess piece between his fingers in front of his face. ' Who do you think my next victim will be..' He then glanced over to you and gave you a smirk.

You felt a shiver go down your spine as Beyond stared at you and you began to feel uncomfortable. You nervously crossed your arms and glanced over to a window.

L glanced up from the chessboard and watched Beyond as he stared at you. ' Would you like my opinion ? ' He said as he moved a white chess piece and then put his thumb to his lips.

Beyond answered L as he kept his red eyes on you. ' If you must... '

' I believe your next victim is in this room. ' Said L. ' I am 92% sure of this, but I know how temperamental you can be in situations like these. '

' Well you are not wrong there... ' Said Beyond as he looked back down at the chessboard and moved a black chess piece. ' I do adore temperamental situations. '

L moved a white chess piece on the chessboard.' Checkmate. ' Said L.

Beyond quickly glanced down at the chessboard. ' How did you... ' He said as anger crept across his face, he then stood up and kicked the chessboard towards the apartment wall with a yell of frustration.

L stood up, then took a few steps away from Beyond and glanced over to you.

You jumped as you heard the chessboard smash against the wall , then looked over to L and Beyond.

Beyond clenched both of his fists and look down at the floor. ' Why can't I ever surpass you L ? ' He said as he raised his voice. ' You make my blood boil!' He leapt forward, then grabbed at L's shirt and pulled L towards him.

' A murderer will never surpass L.' Said L as he put his hands on Beyond's shoulders and tried to push him away.

' No!.' You shouted as you ran and grabbed at Beyond's arm. ' Let go of him!'

Beyond insanely laughed as you pulled at his arm. ' I like a fiery woman...' He said as he forcefully pushed L backwards over a broken chair, then grabbed at your arm and twisted it behind your back.

You let out a yell as Beyond twisted your arm and then he put his other hand around your throat. ' L... ' You cried out as you grabbed at Beyond's hand around your throat and tried to pull it away.

L leaned on his arm as he sat up. ' Let her go.' Said L as he slowly got to his feet and put his hand on his back.

Beyond twisted your arm again and you let out a scream this time. ' I love it when she screams like that.. ' He said with a chuckle as he led you backwards towards the mattress.

You heard footsteps running along the corridor outside of the apartment and then the apartment door got kick open.

Matt walked in aiming his gun towards Beyond. ' Okay asshole let _ go. '

' Mail Jeevas..' Said Beyond as he let out a snigger. ' Who invited you to the party ?'

' I don't see any balloons, so it's not a party. ' Said Matt as his grip tighted on his gun.

Mello entered the room a few moments after Matt as he aimed his gun towards Beyond and then he lowered it as he saw you.

' Matt. ' Said Mello as he put his hand on Matt's gun and lowered it.' Chill.. '

' Thats it Matty... listen to your boyfriend . ' Said Beyond with a smirk.

Matt and Mello exchanged looks at what Beyond had just said to them.

Beyond kicked the pile of blankets that were on the mattress out of the way to reveal a lidless petrol can. ' So have you guessed what is going to happen yet ? ' Said Beyond as he gave L a creepy grin.

' Son of a bitch.. ' Shouted Mello as he took a few steps forward.

Matt placed his hand on Mello's chest and stopped him.' Mel... ' He said calmly as he shook his head. ' No...'

L stared at Beyond with his thumb to his lips.

' Maybe I should explain why I have a petrol can.' Said Beyond with a chuckle as he kicked over the can, petrol ran from the can and soaked into the mattress under his bare feet. ' I plan to be the forth victim. '

You smelt the petrol and struggled as Beyond removed his hand from your throat, then grabbed both of your arms and turn you to face him.

' _ .' Said Beyond in a creepy voice as he smirk and then forcefully kissed you .

' Right thats it!. ' Shout Mello as he aimed his gun towards Beyond.

Matt grabed at Mello's hand. ' Mello... the petrol!' He said as he forcefully took the gun of Mello.

You struggled as Beyond kissed you and then he pulled away from you.

Beyond glanced over to L, Matt and Mello as he forcefully threw you down onto the petrol soaked mattress and placed his bare foot onto your stomach. He then put his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a lighter as he laughed insanely.


	20. Burning Desire

You felt the petrol soaking into your clothes and your hair as you lay on the mattress, Beyond's bare foot felt heavy on your stomach and you watched as his took the lighter out of his pocket.

Beyond looked down at you and smirked at you. ' I think you'd make a lovely corpse _, it's a shame I didn't get that far with you. '

' Beyond Birthday. ' Said L in a stern voice. ' I demand you stop playing these insane games and surrender to justice. ' He then took a step forward towards you and Beyond.

Beyond glanced at L. ' Why would I want to do that ?. ' He said with a snigger. ' I would stop if I was you.. ' He then flicked the lighter's lid open.

L stopped and put his hands into his jean pockets.

' Don't do this.. ' You said with a tremble in your voice as a tear ran down the side of your face.

Beyond looked down at you again. ' hush hush..' He said softly. ' So have you worked out why I am the forth victim yet L. ' He then glanced back at L.

' I believe you plan to make your death seem like a murder, I am 79% sure of that. ' Said L. ' You nailed a Wara Ningyo outside of the abandoned apartments front door which would make the Los Angeles police department believe that the L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings had claimed another victim. '

' Is that what they are calling me... ' Said Beyond with a chuckle. ' I plan to commit suicide, but as you said big brother... I am temperamental in situations like these. I decided by burning myself alive I would get rid of my face and fingerprints. There would be no identity of who I was or who I am. '

' Thats insane... ' Said Mello. ' If you want to killself thats fine by me, just let _ go. '

' I agree. ' Said L. ' What will you gain by hurting _ ? She as no involvement in your plan. '

Beyond glanced down at you. ' I thought a companion in death would be romantic like Romeo and Juliet dying side by side. ' He said with a insane laugh. ' You've guessed I have took a shine to _ or even care for her. But it's just me being temperamental with ideas. '

' Romantic ? ' Said Matt. ' You mean horrific, Romeo and Juliet died knowing they couldn't live without each other and wanted to be together forever, I know for a fact that _ can live without you. '

Mello gave Matt a glance. ' Thats deep dude... '

' I read shakespeare... ' Said Matt as he glanced at Mello. ' Guilty Pleasure of mine. '

Beyond removed his bare foot from your stomach and pulled you gently up by your arm.

' Let _ go. ' Said L.

You glanced up at Beyond's face and there was a tear running down his cheek.

' Please let me go.. ' You said in a gentle voice as you reached your hand out towards Beyond's cheek to wipe away his tear.

' What is she doing... ' Shouted Mello as he stepped forward and Matt held him back again.

' Mel.. ' Said Matt camly as he grabbed Mello by his arm and shook his head at him.

Beyond jumped as you touched his cheek, then a smirk crept across his lips and he lit the lighter. ' Beauty can't tame this Beast... ' He said and let out a cruel laugh.

You looked down towards the lighter , then pulled your hand away from Beyond's cheek quickly and you began to breath heavy. ' Don't do this... ' You said with panic in your voice.

' Do you think you could have ever loved a monster... ' Said Beyond as he forcefully pushed you towards L as his laughing got more manic than insane.

L caught you as you fell forward into him and he wrapped his arms around you.

Beyond glanced up and looked at L. ' I'll be seeing you soon Lawliet... ' He said with a smirk as he dropped the lit lighter onto the mattress.

You snuggled your face into L's chest as Beyond's leg caught fire and he laughed insanely as he fell backwards off the mattress onto the apartment floor.

Mello ran to the mattress and stomped at the flames.' Matt! ' He shouted. ' Little help over here!' He then grabbed at a blanket and threw it onto the flames to put the fire out.

Matt ran towards Beyond and dragged him by his arms away from the burning mattress, then grabbed a blanket that Beyond had kicked off the mattress and threw it on Beyond. ' Don't ask me why I am saving you... ' He said as he put out the flames on Beyond's legs. ' Asshole.. ' He muttered to himself.

You peeped from L's chest to see Beyond lying on his front as Matt patted his legs and he yelled out in pain.

' _. ' Said L as he gently pulled you away from him and looked down at you. ' It's over. '

You looked up at L and nodded your head as he let go of you.

L glanced down at Beyond, then walked over to him and knelt down by Beyond's side.

' B. ' Said L as he stroked Beyond's hair gently. ' Do you surrender to justice ? '

Beyond reached his hand out towards L's ankle and cupped his hand around it. ' Did I surpass you ? ' He Said weakly as he coughted.

' No. ' Said L as he looked down to Beyond's hand around his ankle.

Beyond let out a yell of frustration and his grip tighted around L's ankle. ' I have! I have! You will remember me as Beyond Birthday, the world's greatest criminal... ' He shouted as he then passed out and his grip loosened around L's Ankle.

L looked down at Beyond and kept stroking his brother's hair gently. ' Checkmate. ' He said quietly as he put his thumb to his lips.


	21. Come With Me ? The End

You sat on the sofa in the hotel room watching tv and it had a been 8 days since Beyond Birthday had been arrested.

Matt and Mello were packing away their equipment as it was being transported to Japan in two days time for a new case that L had been working on for the last four days.

Near sat by the coffee table playing with a toy car, everything was relaxed again and to quiet.

Matt jumped over the sofa's back, then landed half on the sofa and half on top of you.

' Matt.. ' You said with a giggle as you pushed his legs off you. ' That hurt a bit you know..' You then playfully punched Matt's arm.

You then flicked over the tv channel.

' Sorry..' Said Matt. ' What you watching ?' He then rubbed his arm where you had punched him.

Near glanced over his shoulder at Matt. ' A idiot... ' He said as a little smile crept across his face.

Matt leaned forward and ruffled up Near's white hair. ' Awww you're so funny... '

Near pushed Matt's hand away from his hair. ' Idiot...' He said as he then ran his toy car up Matt's arm.

' I'm agreeing with Near for once.. ' Said Mello as he sat down on a sofa chair and put his feet up onto the coffee table. He then took a chocolate bar out of his jacket pocket and ripped off some of the wrapper. ' I'm watchig a idiot too. '

' Play nice boys.. ' You said with a giggle as you put the tv's remote control down onto the coffee table.

Matt leaned back onto the sofa and crossed his arms. ' Blondie and albino just went tag team on my ass... ' He said as he then leaned his head on your shoulder.

' You'll live...' You said as you patted Matt's arm gently and tried not to laugh.

Near watched Matt as he put his toy car to his lips. ' Baby. '

' I'm agreeing again. ' Said Mello with a laugh and then he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

You put your hand over your mouth as you tried not to laugh and you looked to the tv as the news came on.

_In todays news the serial killer behind the murder case know as L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings as been given a life sentence and will be serving his sentence in a California prison. His identity is still unknown..._

' At least Beyond Birthday is behind bars now. ' Said Mello as he watched the tv. ' Just another couple of thousands criminals to get of the streets and we could live in a perfect world. '

' Would you really want to live in a world like that ? ' Said Matt as he lifted his head from your shoulder. ' L would be out of a job, you Mello would be getting fat of chocolate, Near would be studying school work, _ would be helping out at The Wammy house and I'd be gaming 24 hours a day. '

' Speaking of L as anyone seen him for the last few days... ' Said Mello. ' Whats he been doing in his room ?'

' L as been investigating a number of unnatural death that have been taking place in Japan. ' Said Near as he played with his car. ' All the victims have been criminals so far. '

' Yeah we know of the case Near. ' Said Matt. ' But I see what Mello is getting at, he as not been acting like his normal self. '

' I'll go talk to him and see if he is okay.' You said as you got up and walked off to L's bedroom.

You stood outside of L's hotel bedroom door and knocked on the door three times.

' Yes. ' Said L from the other side of the door.

' It's _. ' You said as you opened the door and peeped inside of L's room. ' I'm checking if you are okay. '

L was sitting in the middle of his bedroom on the floor as he typed on his laptop and he was surrounded by cases files.

' I see. ' Said L as he stood up and glanced over to you. ' Please come in. '

You stepped into L's room , then shut the door behind you and walked over to L.

' So how are you feeling ?' You asked as you stepped over a case file.

' I'm fine. ' Answered L as he watched you stepped over another case file and then put his thumb to his lips.

You sat at the end of L's bed and smiled at him.

' We just wondered if you were okay L. ' You said.

' We ? ' Said L as he gave you a curious look.

' Yeah me and the boys... ' You said as you picked up a piece of paper of the bed next to you.

L walked over to his bed, then sat next to you and reached for the piece of paper. ' I see. ' He said as took the paper from you between two of his fingers and then studied it for a moment. ' _ there is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about. '

You glanced towards L. ' What is it ?'

' I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Japan. ' Said L. ' Watari as been delayed longer than he thought at The Wammy House on business. '

' Really ? ' You said with surprise in your voice. ' I thought I was going back to England.'

' Well the choice is up to you _. ' Said L as he placed the piece of paper down beside him.

You sat and thought for a few moments. ' I loved to come. '

' Really ? ' Said L as he put thumb to his lips and glanced at you. ' You'd accompany me to Japan ?'

You nodded your head at L. ' Yeah, who else is going to look after my boys.' You said with a smile.

' Thank you. ' Said L as a little smile crept to his lips.


	22. Inform

**To all the people who read this story, I have started the continued story and I thought I would inform everyone lol**

**The new story is called The Light of Japan.**

**So take a look if you want. **


	23. Inform 2

So I'm rewriting this story again, I'm changing parts of it and the outcome will be different. I have new ideas, so it may improve this story.

If you want to read the new So The Game Begins just check out my page and you'll find it there lol


End file.
